Four Doors
by Beach50
Summary: Jace and Clary, unlike their peers, got married at 18. After a year of living with her mother, it was time to go to college and move out. Sadly, they couldn't afford an apartment on their own. Their solution is to get an apartment with their 3 closest friends, filling the home with love and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I discovered my next modern AU. I am so excited for this story. For those of you who have read Living in the Margins, this is not a sequel. These characters are not the same as the other ones.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary smiled up at Jace, feeling her heart swell in her chest. The last year had been a long one, but it was finally ending. All the chaos that had been surrounding their lives is finally dissipating. He squeezed her hands, returning her bright grin.

She loved him so much. She spent her entire senior year with people giving her weird glances, and planning this day. Her wedding day. People didn't understand why they were doing this. They looked that them with confusion and judgement, but the couple knew it was time for them to start their lives together. It seemed like a waste of time to put the wedding off. People assumed Clary had said yes immediately, but she hadn't. In his proposal, he had said, "I know this is crazy." He had given Clary time to answer. She thought about it, talked to her mom, and prayed. Yes was the right answer. She accepted the ring, and immediately started planning.

"Clary, I love you. You are my best friend. Our love is so strong. I believe our love can do anything." He exhaled a breath, looking down at their joined hands. She knew he was nervous. This was so big. This would probably be the biggest moments of their lives. "So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage." His cheeks turned pink, cracking a half smile. "You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you. And I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life's greatest sorrows." She smiled at that. Of course, he brought up carrying her. He had carried her all the time just to annoy her. She hated it, but those words. The way he put it, made it sound like he would carry her through a battle, and she believed that he would. "I will cherish your health, but one day when it fades, I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face, from now until the day that I die." The words hit her like stones. The fact that she was getting married hit her in chest. She knew it was coming, but it didn't feel real until now.

"One day, we will celebrate great riches, but even if those perish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love. I prayed for you before I ever met you. You're the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed. You are the only one for me, and from this day forth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you." He finished, staring into his new wife's eyes. He picked up the ring, and slid it onto her left finger, connecting it to the engagement ring he got her. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she swallowed thickly. She needed to speak, but his words stunned her. She never knew that Jace could speak such loving words.

"Jace, the sun smiles on us today, our wedding day, and how can it not, for our love is stronger than forever and our hearts beat together as one." She looked at his chest, wanting to reach out and touch it, to feel his heart beating under his fingers. She knew the exact rhythm of it, which sounds really strange, but she knew it. "I promise to be a true and faithful partner from this day forward, in all life's circumstances, as we face them together. In the joys and sorrows, the good times and bad, in sickness or in health, I will always be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you, now and forevermore." She felt like she couldn't breathe. This was happening. They were married. She almost didn't know what to do with herself because she felt so overwhelmed with so many different emotions.

"The ring." The priest whispered to her, drawing her back to the world. The crowd laughed quietly at her distraction, making her face turn as red as her hair. She picked up the silver band, sliding it down his ring finger. "You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announced. Jace wrapped one arm around her petite waist, pulling her against him. She gasped, as his mouth softly molded against hers. She held onto his collar, trying to stay grounded in this world. After a few seconds, she gave up, letting herself get lost in him.

OoOoO

1 year later

Today was moving day. Clary was ready to start her life, outside her mother's house. Her and Jace needed their own space. Her mother had probably accidentally seen Jace naked more than Clary had, which was very awkward. They needed independence and they were finally going to get it. They both worked extra hours on their job shifts and had finally saved up enough to go and get an apartment. They were going to college, and it was time to leave the nest. Unfortunately, they couldn't afford an apartment alone in New York City.

However, there was another solution. Since all of their friends were sophomores in college, they were allowed to live off campus, so here they were, cramming 5 people into a 4 bedroom apartment with their closest friends. Clary wanted to move in before everyone else, so they could settle in before all the chaos. Jace shifted the box he was carrying to the side, as he unlocked the door.

"This is it." He breathed, opening the door. She followed him into their apartment, sighing quietly. She knew this would probably be one of the only times the house was completely empty. She set her box down in the biggest room, which would be theirs. "This is our room." Jace set the box down, sitting on the mattress.

"Yes, it is." She straddled his lap, brushing their lips together. He responded kindly by deepening the kiss. "We should move in quickly so we have some time to be as loud as we want." She nipped at his earlobe, making him squirm. She smiled, running her fingers through his lush hair.

"Can't we just do it now?" His hands were already in her shirt, feeling her smooth skin against his fingers.

"We don't want our stuff to get stolen." She chuckled, climbing off of him. "Come on. Let's go." She headed towards the door to retrieve their belongings from the hallway. Jace, obviously desperate, practically ran out the door. Clary laughed at his antics.

They didn't have a lot boxes, and the furniture had been moved in days ago, which meant that they unloaded the car rather quickly. Jace tackled her to the bed, kissing her senseless. She giggled between their lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was moving swiftly, which was slightly annoying but needed. Their friends were supposed to get here any minute. Clothes were off, and hands were everywhere.

"Jace! Clary!" Isabelle's voice rang through the house, making them stop in their tracks.

"No." She moaned softly, dropping her head back against the pillows.

"So close." He groaned, propping himself above her.

"Give us a minute." Clary yelled, as they started grabbing their clothes.

"What are you-" The door opened, making Clary screech, and Jace's hands go to his crotch. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Izzy exclaimed, quickly slamming the door.

"Why would she just open the door? She knows we are married." She grumbled under her breath, tugging her jeans up her hips.

"We need to get a lock." He informed her, pulling on his clothes. Clary headed towards the door, but Jace stopped her. He pressed her against the wood, sending a wave of heat down her stomach. "No underwear." His hand slid into her jeans over her hip. "I'll have to keep that in mind when we get back in here tonight." He kissed behind her ear before releasing her. She gulped thickly, opening the door. Why couldn't they finish?

"Sorry, about that. We thought we could squeeze in a session quickly." Clary gritted her teeth, running her fingers through her hair.

"I could see that." Isabelle laughed, as she moved a box to her room. "Simon and Alec are bringing things up. Jace, could you go help them, and Clary and I will start unpacking." She gestured to the door.

"Yeah, no problem." Jace pecked Clary's temple, running down the stairs.

"Are you two like, always at it?" Isabelle snorted, as she opened her first box.

"No, well, yes." She gritted her teeth, unwrapping the newspaper from the objects in her box.

"Great. I'll be knocking from now on." She teased.

"Good." Clary laughed, setting her things on her bed.

OoOoO

"Simon, set the table." Clary called out in the clatter of dishes and cooking. They were having their first meal together in the house. "Jace, how's the meat?" She asked, as she stirred the pasta sauce.

"It's almost done." He assured her from the stove.

They put everything together on the table, and sat down as a group. They dug into the food, eating silently. They were all starving.

"So, I was thinking we needed some apartment rules." Simon spoke up after several minutes of just shoveling food.

"Hmmm, that's a good idea!" Isabelle swallowed, wiping her lips off. "Always knock on the parent's door." She smirked over at Jace and Clary.

"We aren't your parents." Jace furrowed his brow, sounding extremely offended.

"Well, you two are married, and walking in on what you two were doing was nasty." She pointed at them, making Clary's entire face red.

"What you walked in on was our beautiful expression of a man loving his woman." Jace put his arm around Clary, and she quickly took another bite of food, trying to get them to veer away from the subject.

"You straight people." Alec snorted, shaking his head. "You guys also need to be quiet. I don't want to hear that stuff."

"Please change the subject. I get it; keep our sex life private." Clary groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

"What other rules do we need?" Jace hummed, taking another bite of pasta.

"If you clog the toilet, you have to unclog it." Simon said a little too quickly.

"What?" Alec busted out laughing.

"You had that one locked and loaded." Clary snorted.

"I always had to unclog the toilet at home. I'm only doing it if I do!" He exclaimed, standing firm in his position.

"Fine, whatever." Jace shrugged, keeping his arm around his wife. "Anything else?"

"What about a shower schedule? There are five of us for one bathroom." Alec suggested.

"I definitely need the shower and the bathroom in the morning." Clary stated, as she spooned another bite of pasta.

"Who else needs it in the morning?" Simon asked.

"I do." Izzy held her hand up.

"Girls get the bathroom in the morning." Alec stated with a sigh.

They spent the rest of the night talking about rules, which were definitely necessary for this apartment. Clary was actually beginning to feel like an adult, which was so refreshing. She had been married to Jace for a year, but they still lived at home. They had to basically follow the rules she grew up with, her mother still cooked for them, and they didn't pay for anything, but now everything in this house is theirs. They controlled this household. They paid for everything. Most of all they can be intimate with one another and not have to worry that her mother could hear. Sure, all their friends were there, but it wasn't her mother.

 **A/N: There are endless possibilities for this story! Please send me some idea of what you guys want to see happen because there are so many different things to do I can't decide. I mean there can be stuff between their marriage, the roommates, their teachers, problems with classes, problems with their jobs, and even their parents. I'm so excited guys. I hope you guys are too.**

 **Special thanks to my beta HeronFrayWood!**

 **What did you guys think of the first chapter?**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys! I am seriously shocked by your response. I got almost 50 followers from the first chapter alone! I mean that's insane, and I love all of you guys. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story.**

 **Special thanks to my beta HeronFrayWood.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jace grunted awake when Clary's alarm when off. She sighed softly, stretching her arm across his chest, as she burrowed herself deeper against his body. The alarm continued ringing, and he realized Clary wasn't going to turn it off. He rolled onto his side, hitting the snooze button. She buried her face into his neck, groaning in frustration.

"Baby, wake up." He grumbled, rubbing her back. All he wanted to do was succumb to sleep, but school started today. He had to wake up.

"No." She moaned, putting her head on his chest.

"We have school soon." He murmured, stroking her hair.

"Fine." She huffed, sliding out of bed. Jace hummed, seeing her fine butt, as she went to grab something to wear over to the shower.

"Maybe I could join you in the shower." He grinned, propping his arms above his head.

"We tried doing it in the shower, and it scared me." She wrinkled her nose, pulling over one of his large t-shirts.

"Oh, right." He sighed, remembering them trying to maneuver the shower the last time. She was worried that they would slip and die.

"You also hog all the water." She teased, heading towards the door. "Love you." She blew a kiss at him, as she slipped out of the room. He grinned sleepily at his wife's words. By the Angel, he loved her. She was his person forever. They just got each other. He slumped out of bed, and pulled on a pair of sweats, as he shuffled out of the room. Alec was eating some cereal at the table.

"Morning." Alec mumbled.

"Morning." He stretched his arms, as he put a filter in the coffee maker.

"Ready for your first day of classes?" Alec asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through her hair, leaning against the counter when his bladder decided to tell him he had to pee. "Clary in the shower?" He asked Alec, as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah." He nodded. Jace shrugged his shoulders opening the door.

"Who is it?" Clary questioned.

"It's just me." Jace assured her, lifting up the toilet seat. When he started to relieve his bladder, she poked her head out of the shower.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, making him flinch.

"I have to pee." He glanced back at her, as he finished up.

"You couldn't wait until I was out of the shower?" She squeaked, seeming completely horrified.

"It's not that big of a deal." He started scrubbing his hands, and grabbing his toothbrush.

"You've never peed in front of me before! It is a big deal. That's so gross." She groaned, slamming the curtain shut again.

"Clary?" He breathed, putting tooth pasted on his toothbrush.

"What?" She snapped.

"You can pee when I'm in the shower if you want." He smirked in the mirror, as he started scrubbing his teeth. He knew it would get under her skin. He should have shut up, but she was so cute when she was frustrated. She slammed the curtain back, clambering out of the shower to grab a towel.

"I will not pee when you are in the shower because it's disgusting." She slapped him on the upside of his head, making him chuckle softly. "This isn't funny! That was nasty." She snatched the toothbrush from his hand. "This is mine. Yours is red." She dropped it back in the holder, huffing a loud breath.

"I'm sorry about the tooth brush!" He called after her. Yep, he crossed the line. He forgot that he used the red tooth brush. They had recently gotten new ones, and decided to change things up and taking the red one, was obviously a bad idea. He hurried out of the bathroom and into his room, where Clary was hopping around as she got on her jeans. "Are you mad?" He asked, shutting the door softly.

"I'm annoyed." She grumbled, walking over to the mirror on the back of the door.

"I should have asked if it was ok that I peed while you were in the shower. I'm sorry." He sat on the edge of the bed, ruffling his hair. She didn't say anything, as she scrubbed a towel in her hair. He played with his fingers, waiting for her to say something.

"It's fine." She released a breath, turning around.

"Really, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I won't do it again, and I was just teasing you after that." He assured her.

"I know. I overreacted." She pulled one of her flannels over her shoulders. "I'm just stressing about school." She plopped down next to him, leaning against his side. He released a breath, putting his arm around her side.

"You'll do great." He kissed her temple, rubbing his arm.

She didn't want to go back right after they got married because she wanted to spend some time to build an income and growing together, and when he suggested returning to school, she was hesitant. She wanted to be an interior designer, but she couldn't get hired anywhere if she didn't go to school.

"Get dressed we need to leave soon." She inhaled a deep breath, stepping out of the room. Jace hurried to get dressed to take them to campus. It wasn't far, but he didn't want to be late. Clary was chewing on a granola bar, speaking to Isabelle. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured two thermoses full. He poured milk and sugar into his and screwed the lids on both.

"Babe, let's go." He handed her the coffee, as he headed to the door.

"Is it black, like my soul?" She snickered, sipping the warm drink. "Yeuch." Her face cringed. "This one's yours." She switched out the cups.

"I'm all off this morning." He sighed, taking a drink of his coffee. "I think I really need this." He chuckled.

"I think you're stressed too." She snorted, climbing into the passenger door.

"I'm excited." He grinned, climbing in the car.

"Good." She smiled faintly at him, as she drank her coffee.

He really was excited. There was one step between him and working on the FBI, and that step was college. He was going to get a degree in criminology with a minor in Russian. He had been working as a security guard at mall. He figured it would look good on his resume, and they needed the money. He quit last week, and was trying to get a job with their campus' police. Not that he didn't love taking a year off with his wife, but he was beginning to grow bored of working at the mall. They finally could live on their own. Clary's mom had her college set, but Jace wasn't so lucky. He had a scholarship. It didn't cover everything though, and they couldn't afford this apartment on a week to week basis. He was ready to get cracking on something new. He was ready to move forward on life. He looked over at his wife, and she was chewing her lip nervously.

"Clary?" He murmured, holding out his hand to her. She quickly clasped hold of it, sipping her drink. Her hand fit snugly against his, making his thoughts about work slip away. "You need to stop chewing your lip. It makes them chapped, remember?" He whispered, trying to calm her down. Her teeth released her lip, and she looked over at him.

"I know." She sighed, scratching her head. "I am just so nervous." She took a shaky breath.

"You don't need to be. You're brilliant, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand before bring it to his lips to kiss.

"No, I'm not. You are the smart one." She huffed, crossing her arm across her stomach.

"You're smart in a different way than me. You're creative and an amazing writer. You only have to take a few non-creative classes, and I'll help you with them. I promise." He grinned, trying to assure her that everything was alright.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning over the consul to kiss his cheek. He nodded once, pulling into his parking space.

They walked hand in hand towards their buildings. Clary was squeezing his hand, as she sipped her coffee. He was a little worried about her, but there was nothing he could do. They paused when they had to part ways. Clary was very reluctant to let go of his hand. "We need to go to class, sweetheart. We are going to be late if we wait much longer." He warned, feeling more nervous for her. She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He held her against him, rubbing her back.

"Ok, I'm going." She stepped back from him, taking a deep breath. "I love you." She walked backwards, still staring at him.

"I love you too, babe. Text me when your class is over. Be safe." He blew a kiss at her before he headed towards his building.

OoOoO

He exited his last class, and pulled out his phone. He was psyched for his classes. They barely touched the curriculum today, and he felt like a kid in a candy store. It was going to be amazing. He ran down the stairs of the building pulling out his cell phone. He had four missed calls from Clary.

"Crap." He muttered, quickly dialing her number, and hurrying towards the car.

"Jace?" Her voice came over the line and he released a breath.

"Is everything ok?" He panted, running his hand through his hair. How could she call four times in the last hour, and not leave a message? He was starting to freak out.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." She spoke softly.

"You called four times. I thought it was an emergency." His pace slowed down, realizing everything was ok. "Leave me a message next time." He sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know my classes finished early, and that Izzy was taking me home." She winced.

"Oh, ok." He opened the car door, and slid into the driver's seat.

"I'm making us Mushu pork for dinner. I'll see you in a bit."

"Love you, bye." He hung up, dropping his phone in the cup holder.

OoOoO

When he walked into the apartment, it was filled with smells of his favorite dish, Mushu pork. He smiled, walking over to his wife, who was slaving over the stove. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. She glanced back at him, smiling at him. "How were your classes?" He propped his chin on her shoulder, wanting to know how she was feeling.

"A lot better than I thought they would be." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel stupid for being that nervous." She scoffed, moving the pork around the pan.

"It isn't stupid. College is scary, but I'm glad you had a good day because I had a good day too." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"That's great." She covered the pork, and turned around to brush their lips together. He inhaled a breath through his nose, trailing his hands down her slim waist. She whimpered quietly when Jace slipped his tongue into her mouth. Someone in the room made gagging noises making Jace draw away from her. Simon was on the sofa, flicking through channels.

"Get a room." Simon wrinkled his nose at them.

"We are in one, and it's not like I was mounting her. I was kissing her." Jace countered drawing away from his wife.

"Jace." She smacked his stomach slightly, silently scolding him for being sarcastic.

"Fine." He muttered, leaning against counter next to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, pulling the bag of rice out of the pot.

"Where did Izzy go?" He asked, glancing around the apartment. He could hear music in Alec's room, so he knew that he was home.

"She went on a date." She shrugged her shoulders, as she made her plate of food. "The rest is yours." She went up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek.

"Thanks, baby I'll make dinner tomorrow." He assured her, dumping a large clump of rice on his plate. He scooped the pork up, and finished off his plate.

"Can I have some?" Simon climbed up from his seat, frowning when he saw all of it gone.

"Remember, make your own food unless you asked beforehand." Clary told Simon, who huffed in annoyance. "You never asked." Clary looked down at her food, forcing herself not to get up and make him food.

"I'll order some pizza." He sighed, walking into his bedroom.

"That took you a lot of willpower, didn't it?" Jace chuckled, taking a bite of food.

"Yes!" She whined, dropping her head.

"Well, I'm proud of you." He chuckled, continuing to eat. She grinned sheepishly at him. "I'm serious. Since we took that cooking class together a couple months ago, you've really like cooking for people and feeding them. You take every chance you get to make food for people."

"I enjoy cooking." She giggled, as her cheeks turned red.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I love that you cook. It means we won't starve or eat a bunch of take out." He chuckled, taking her hand in his. "I love you."

"I know." She smirked slightly, scooping up another bite of rice and pork.

"You need to eat quickly." Jace murmured, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Why?" She furrowed her brow at him slightly, seeming kind of confused.

"Because I want to ravage your body." He had somehow turned himself on taking about her feeding people.

"We can always put it in the microwave and reheat it." She suggested innocently, cocking her head to the side. Before he could even respond, she picked up their plates, resting them in the microwave. She took his hand, leading him back to the room. He loved this woman so much.

 **A/N: I have the next chapter finished, which is a lot longer then any other chapters I have done ever, but I really like it. I have to get it betaed and I have to edit it, so it will probably be a few days. There will be Malec and Sizzy in the next chapter too. I don't typically write them, but I am trying to do something different with this story.**

 **I think I'm going to have her mom be single, and I don't think Jonathan will be there. It might change. I don't know.**

 **I am seriously in love with this idea, and I hope you guys like it too.**

 **Is there anything you guys want to see happen?**

 **What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. It is twice as long as normal. It want to see what you guys think.**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary collapsed next to Jace, panting for breath. She giggled quietly, burying her face into the pillows. He rolled onto side, rested his forehead against the side of her head. He smiled, kissing her temple. "I love you." He breathed, inhaling deeply.

"I love you too." She grinned lazily, turning her head to kiss him lightly. "How long till you can move?" She dropped her head back against the pillow, still trying to catch her breath.

"At least 30 minutes." He sighed, moving onto his back.

"I'll be good in 10. I can get you something to clean up with and food." She closed her eyes, biting her lip. They had been curled up in bed all morning, giggling and talking about their dreams and ambitions between sessions.

"You are perfect." He murmured, tangling their fingers together. Her heart swelled in her chest. She rolled onto her side, brushing their lips together. He smiled against her mouth, mingling his hand into her hair. He fell back against the mattress. "Are you good to walk yet? I feel really nasty, and my body feels like jello." He mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Yeah, I'm good." She slowly pushed herself up, and crawled out of bed. She pulled on one of his disregarded t-shirts and panties before slipping out the door.

"Simon, stop it!" Isabelle laughter radiated throughout the apartment. Clary looked towards Simon's door, which was slightly open. What were they doing?

"Stop what? You started this whole thing." He chuckled, as his bed creaked.

"I was joking about the lord monty-whatever stuff. Why did you keep it going?" She giggled.

"It was fun." Their voices grew quiet, making Clary cock her head to the side.

"Thanks for listening to me rant and goofing around with me. I should probably get back to studying." Isabelle voice was soft. Clary saw the door opening, and ducked behind the kitchen island. She didn't want them to think she was snooping. Isabelle's bedroom door closed, and Clary climbed back to her feet. That was weird. She quickly grabbed a box of cereal and a damp paper towel, hurrying back into her room.

"Jace." She kicked the bed lightly, tossing him the paper towel.

"Thank." He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I just heard the weirdest thing." She shimmed out of her clothes, as she crawled back into bed.

"What?" He questioned, as he situated himself.

"Isabelle was in Simon's room giggling. She doesn't giggle. Do you think she might like him?" She furrowed her brow, lying on her back.

"No way. I have lived with Isabelle since I was 10. She has never once shown interest in anyone like Simon." He laid back down, propping his arm behind his head.

"Wanna bet on it? I say that they are going to be together by the end of the semester." Clary smirked, propping her head up.

"What are the terms?" He laid back down on his side, facing her.

"I don't know just not anything that cost money." She shrugged her shoulders, stretching her limbs.

"You can do that fantasy I wanted to do a month ago." He pecked her nose lightly.

"I really don't want to dress up like Princess Leah." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Come on, please?" He smiled innocently at her, batting his eyelashes. "Besides, if you really think they will get together, it won't really matter now, will it?" He smirked at her.

"Fine, but if I win, you don't fall asleep on the floor whenever we visit your grandmother. We saw her four times last year, and every time you feel asleep on the floor." She exclaimed, poking his chest.

"Ok, ok, let's seal the deal." A coy smile stretched across his face, as he rolled over her.

"Yes, let's." She snickered, brushing their lips together.

OoOoO

The two ended up sprawling across the bed for not one, but two days. Clary was ok with that though because they never got time like this together. All their roommates were terrified to interrupt them, and when they ordered food, Izzy brought it to them, rolling her eyes. They would talk about everything and nothing. Clary loved him so much. Jace was just a goofball, who had a lot of hopes and dreams. She wouldn't have it any other way. There was a knock on the door, drawing the couple out of their loving bubble.

"Hey, we are going to pandemonium. Put some clothes on. You're coming with us." Izzy pounded on the door, making Jace flinch heavily. Clary smirked teasingly at him.

"Alright." Clary responded, shuffling out of bed.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Jace whined, running his fingers through his hair.

"We are not an old married couple! We are a young one. Not put on your jeans and a tight t-shirt." She smacked his foot, as she bounced to get her underwear on.

"Fine." He climbed out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

"Can you send Izzy in?" She smiled innocently at him.

"Yeah." He called for Izzy, as he exited the room.

"I'm so glad you asked for my help!" Izzy exclaimed, flinging her closet open. "When was the last time you went shopping?" She pouted, flipping past the hangers.

"A while. Jace and I have been putting all of our money into savings for school." Clary sighed, dropping her shoulders.

"I have something for you." She clapped, running out and back into the room. She was holding a piece of black lacy fabric. "Arms up." She helped Clary into the tight garment, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Clary stepped in front of her mirror, pulling down on the hem of it. It barely went past her butt. On the upside for once it looked like she had long, lush legs, but her entire thigh was showing, which she wasn't quite comfortable with.

"You're married, not a prude. Besides Jace will love it." She adjusted the neckline to give the girl even more cleavage.

"Fine." She pulled on the bottom of the dress even more. "If it fits on me like this, what does it look like on you?" Clary raised her eyebrows at the woman, realizing that this dress was like a scrap of cloth on her.

"It's a shirt on me." She shrugged, smoothing the wrinkles out of the fabric.

"Ooo, can I do your hair?" Izzy asked, smiling widely, as she gathered the locks in her fingers.

"Jace likes it better down." Clary pulled it over one shoulder, running a brush through it.

"Oh, boo." She pouted.

"Let's go." Clary strode out of the room. Jace's jaw dropped when he saw his wife. Clary never wore stuff like this, so seeing her dressed like that shocked her dear husband.

"You look beautiful." He gaped, walking closer her.

"I think she looks like a hooker." Alec smirked, crossing his arms.

"Watch it, Lightwood. You maybe my best friend, but I will deck you for insulting my wife." Jace threatened, as his hands went to her hips.

"Are we going to go or are you going to continue to be a puppy?" Alec snipped, holding the door open.

"Alec-"

"I didn't make fun of Clary, I made fun of you. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?" He smirked, gesturing for us to leave.

"We're taking my van!" Simon pushed past everyone, as he ran out of the door.

OoOoO

It took them 20 minutes to get situated in the van and arrive at the club. Clary groaned when she saw the line. It was wrapped around the building, and no club was worth waiting in that.

"No worries. I have a connection." Alec walked over to the bouncer, whispering some things into the man's ear. He nodded, pulling the velvet rope back to let them in.

"Alec, how do you have a connection here?" Simon asked wearily.

"My boyfriend owns the place." Alec stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing sheepishly at his feet.

"Your boyfriend?! When did this happen?!" Jace exclaimed, seeming extremely offended.

"Like a week before we all moved in." He gritted his teeth.

"And you didn't tell me?" Jace threw his hand across his chest, looking away from his friend. "I was the first person to tell you when I was engaged, you were my best man, and you were there when I asked Clary to be my girlfriend. I'm hurt." Jace turned around, wiping imaginary tears. Clary rolled her eyes at him. Alec was the only friend that Jace had left, so anytime anything happens and Jace doesn't know he goes through this whole routine. Clary felt bad for Alec, but she was just glad she didn't have to handle his tantrums. She had enough to deal with on a daily basis. Clary, can I buy this? or Clary, can I stay longer? It was like being married to a child, but she still loved him. She understood that in many ways they were both still children, so she tried not to get at him about it too much. Jace was serious when he needed to be, which is what they both needed.

"Jace, I'm sorry. Please just come in and you can meet him." He pled with his best friend.

"Jace, you know Alec is a private person. Come on, let's meet his boyfriend." Clary held onto his arm, urging him inside.

"Fine." He huffed, trudging into the club.

"Good boy." She went up on her toes, biting his earlobe.

"Stop it." He chuckled, swatting her away. She firmly grabbed his behind, making him jump a mile. "You are a nightmare." He muttered with a smiled across his face.

"Alec, darling." A very sparkly Asian man approached us with his arms spread wide. "Yay, you brought your friends." He pecked Alec's cheek, before stepping in front of all of his boyfriend's friends. "I've heard all about you guys. I'm so glad to meet you all." He hugged the entire group of people. "Now, go dance. Have fun." He grabbed Alec's hand dragging him into the crowd. The entire group stood stunned. They didn't even have a chance to react to meeting Alec's boyfriend. Clary didn't even catch his name.

"What just happened?" Jace widened his eyes, as he looked at his wife.

"Well, we hugged Alec's boyfriend before he swept him away." She explained, patting his arm. "I'll get Alec to invite him over one day, and you can get to know him better. Ok?" She kissed his cheek, leading him to the dance floor.

"Ok." He yelled over the thumping music.

"Dance with me." She smiled, pulling his hips to hers.

They started swaying their hips to the music, letting the sound pound in their chests. They haven't really been dancing like this since they've been married. Jace turned her around, holding her against him by her lower stomach. She gasped, dropping her head back against her husband's shoulder. It felt so much more sensual than it used to. Maybe it was because they were actually intimate with one another, or maybe it was because the motions were very similar to the motions they use in bed. His mouth rested softly against her ear, which was driving her crazy. She felt her stomach burn, as his hand scrunched the fabric of her small dress.

"I love your body." He breathed, running his other hand down her side. She whimpered, taking a deep breath. "Why do you have to be wearing clothes?" He whined.

"You wouldn't want to share the view, would you?" She teased, easing her fingers into his hair.

"No, I wouldn't." He kissed her neck lightly, spinning her back around.

"That's what I thought." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

OoOoO

Clary stood to the side of the crowd, while Jace got her something to drink. She stood on her tiptoes, glancing around for Simon or Isabelle. She expected to see Simon sitting on the outskirts, but she found him awkwardly being shown how to dance with Izzy. They were totally going to get together. Clary was going to win this bet. She was done with him falling asleep at his grandma's house. She understood that Jace worked hard, and he deserved a break every once and while, but there was only so much Clary could talk about with Imogen by herself.

"Hey, baby, wanna dance?" A man slurred, putting an arm around her.

"Umm... No thanks." She shrugged him off of her, trying to get a look at her friends, but sadly, they vanished from her sight.

"Come on, baby, let's have some fun." He leaned against her.

"My husband will be back soon, and he won't appreciate this." Clary threatened.

"I don't see him." He spun his head around, losing his balance.

"He's right here." Jace shoved the very drunk man away from his woman, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"My knight in shining armor." She pecked his cheek, tangling their fingers together.

"I know, I'm so knightly." He smirked, pulling her against him. She laughed, dragging him across the room until her back collided with a wall.

"Take me, my knight." She giggled, pulling him into a kiss. He smiled against her mouth, lifting one of her legs over his hip.

"I want you now." He growled, nipping at her ear.

"You and me both, baby." She bit hold of his lip, making him groan loudly.

"You will be the death of me." He grumbled, leaning into her. She squeaked, as he lifted her other leg.

"Jace, we need to get home now." She stammered, pushing him a step back.

"Yeah." He nodded quickly, dragging her out of the club.

OoOoO

Clary covered herself with a blanket, as Jace fell to the floor. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. He took deep breaths, weaving their fingers together. He kissed her hand, making her smile.

"How long 'till you can move?" He put their joined hands on his heart.

"An hour." She giggled quietly, letting her eyes slip shut.

"Really?" Jace raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm..." She breathed. "You have to carry me if you don't want to get in trouble with our roommates." She muttered, not wanting any of them to walk in.

"I have 5 minutes. Give me that." He chuckled, playing with her fingers.

She didn't respond. She let her breathing return to normal, as she rested her eyes. She knew going to school tomorrow was going to suck. Minutes later, Jace gathered her up in his arms, and she curled against him. He laid her down, collapsing next to her. She snuggled into his side, stretching her arm across his stomach. His arm went around her back, holding her in place.

"We should go clubbing more." He laughed, glancing down at her.

"Well, Alec's boyfriend does own the place. Maybe he would let us use his office." Clary snickered, propping her chin on his chest.

"Maybe." He shook his head, as his chuckles slowed. "I still can't believe Alec didn't tell me." He muttered, playing with a couple of her locks.

"I told you I would have Alec bring him over, and we can cook a meal together." She held onto his arm, rolling her thumb along his bicep.

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. I mean, if you got a boyfriend you would tell me." He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Babe, if I got a boyfriend, you would have a serious problem." She teased.

"You know what I mean." He huffed, putting his hand into his hair.

"Jace, Alec and you haven't been nearly as close since we got married, and everything involving my relationship. You know about." She kissed his chest lightly. "Alec is more private than you. You know how much he struggled when it came to coming out last year. He hasn't even had a boyfriend before. He was probably nervous about it." She assured him.

"Why are you sticking up for Alec? You two never get along." He grumbled, taking a deep breath.

"We didn't at first, but he warmed up to me." She laughed softly, wanting him to stop feeling upset. "Now the thing we really need to worry about is Izzy and Simon. I saw them dancing together." She smirked up at him. "I'm winning." She sang, poking his tummy.

"Stop it." He flinched, swatting his hand away from her.

"I love you, but I'm always right." She smiled, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Night, baby" She yawned heavily.

"Night sweetheart." He pressed his lips to her head, before resting his eyes.

OoOoO

Clary rushed around the house days later, trying to make sure the house was clean for Alec's boyfriend. She wanted everything to be perfect. Jace was still upset with Alec, which made Clary wonder how long he was going to stew over this.

"Clary, this really isn't necessary." Alec walked over to her, as she fixed the magazines.

"Yes, it is. I don't want Magnus to think that his boyfriend's friends are slobs. So this dinner will go perfectly for him and you. I also don't want any distractions for Jace because he keeps grumbling about how you guys aren't as close as you used to be." She kissed his cheek, picking up some more trash.

"He's that hurt?" Alec followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes, you need to start talking to him more. You're his best friend, and he is this close to having no life." She put her index finger and her thumb really close together. "I can't take care of him all the time. Why don't you do it Monday, Wednesday, Friday with alternating weekends." She suggested, smiling teasingly at him.

"I did it for 8 years before you two got married. It's not my job anymore." He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"You're pulling out the adoptive brother card really." She laughed before Jace walked into her room.

"What other card do I have?" He smirked, grabbing his leather jacket. "I'm going to pick up Magnus. He's got this thing about not liking steering wheels, so I'll be back." He strode out of the door.

"What was that about?" Jace asked, sitting on the counter.

"I was asking him what kind of credit card he had." She responded immediately.

"Oh." His eyebrows knit together, knowing that didn't quite sound right.

In all honesty, Clary was excited to meet Alec's boyfriend. Anyone who could put up with Alec the way Jace can and wear glitter, had to be an interesting person to meet. Alec had also been talking about him over the past few days, and he always got a bright smile on his face. The kind of smile Jace gets when he talked about her. She would never tell him that, but it was extremely cute.

"Is he here yet?" Izzy walked through the front door in the same clothes she was in last night.

"No, Alec's getting him." Clary pursed her lips together, knowing she spent the night with someone.

"Oh, good, I can go freshen up." She hurried into her room, swinging the door shut.

"Point for Jace." He hopped off the counter, wrapping his arms around her. "I told you. Izzy would never go for Simon. He's not her type."

"Who's not whose type?" Simon entered the living area, making Clary's face heat up. He couldn't know about the bet. She would be the worst friend ever for making a bet that he would end up with one of his closest friends. Especially since he probably has feeling for her, and she isn't ready for commitment.

"Alec says I'm not Magnus type, which is crazy because I'm everyone's type." Jace released his wife, leaning against the counters. Clary released a breath because for once she was thankful for Jace's high self-esteem.

"You're not mine." Simon gave Jace a strange look.

"That's what you think, but deep down you're in love with me." Jace was inflating his own ego right now, which never ended well.

"I like girls!" Simon defended himself, seeming highly offended by Jace's comment. She snickered to herself at his comment.

"Again, that's what you think." A solid smirk set across Jace's face, and Clary rolled her eyes.

"No, No, I want to sex with women!" Simon exclaimed, as Izzy walked out of her room.

"Interesting." She smiled at Simon, running her hand over his shoulders as she walked by. Simon turned bright red, and quickly looked away from her "Very interesting." She walked into the kitchen, grinning at the boy, who was now crippling with embarrassment.

"One point Clary." She muttered to her husband. He snorted, bumping into her.

"I'm still going to win." He whispered to her, so the other couldn't hear.

"This game isn't about points. It's about who ends up with who." Clary stated, knowing that she was going to win.

"Everyone, this is Magnus." Alec walked into the apartment with his boyfriend behind him.

"I apologize for undressing. Alec made me change out of my bedazzled skinny jeans." Magnus huffed, putting his arms up in regret.

"I told you, you look very handsome, but I didn't want you to blind everyone with your sparkles." Alec tangled his fingers together with Magnus'.

"I'm Jace." He stepped in front of the Magnus, crossing his arms. He seemed very disapproving, which Clary found to be more cute than scary looking.

"Magnus, delighted to meet you. I've heard so much about you." He hugged Jace, making him tense.

"Well, I've heard nothing about you." Jace grumbled, taking a step back from him.

"I'll tell you everything about myself. Let's get cooking." He clapped, walking into the kitchen.

OoOoO

After dinner, they spread across the living room. Jace and Clary laid across the couch. Alec and Magnus were leaning against one another on the floor. Izzy and Simon were sitting next to each other, but weren't touching. Clary silently begged Izzy to put her head on Simon's shoulder or for Simon to put his arm around her waist. Sadly, she knew the chance of that happening was slim, but a girl can hope. She didn't want Jace to nap at his grandmothers when they visited over Christmas break. She loved Magnus, though. They were going to go shopping together next week because she needed to update her closet.

Jace was warming up to Magnus, which was great. Clary didn't think that Jace necessarily liked Magnus quite yet, but he was going to. They were going to be friends. She also determined that Magnus and Alec are going to get married.

"They are so cute together." Clary whispered, looking up at Jace.

"Who is?" He questioned, taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Magnus and Alec." She nudged him lightly with a smile on her face, gesturing towards the two boys.

"Yeah, they're alright." He shrugged, looking back at the tv.

"They are perfect." She smiled, burying herself into the cushions.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. I was really excited to post this chapter. I hope you guys like how I started out with Malec and Sizzy. I don't typically write them, so this is something new for me.**

 **A few people mentioned Jace and Clary going for a baby, which will not be happening. They are 19. They are nowhere near ready for a baby, and in all honesty Jace is probably extremely paranoid about it.**

 **Anyways, is there anything you guys wanna see happen?**

 **Do you guys want me to keep writing chapters about this length?**

 **And for all of those who are trapped in the snow like I am, what the most fun thing you did in the snow? My roommate, a friend, and me made a little dragon in the snow on our college campus, and it is adorable**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I just got back to school, and I have been crazy busy. This is the first time in two weeks I've been able to just sit down.**

 **So I changed my mind on the rating for those of you who didn't see. I agree that I was just being paranoid.**

 **Special thanks to my beta HeronFrayWood**

 **There is some underage drinking in this chapter, so that's a thing.**

 **Anyways please enjoy!**

Jace stood in front of the mirror, pulling at his collar. No, he shook his head, peeling the shirt over his head. That wasn't the shirt. He grabbed another and shrugged it on his shoulder. No! This had to be perfect, and this shirt wasn't perfect. His top was again thrown off, as he searched through the closet.

"You're just going to the club with Alec. Why are you stressing about your shirt?" Clary rolled onto her side, facing him.

"I'm going out without you for the first time in over a year. This night has to be amazing, and I'm going out with two gay guys. I don't want to get judged." He flipped through the hangers, wondering which color would be the best to wear.

"You know Alec, he won't care," Clary assured him, as she climbed to her feet.

"But Magnus will." He looked at his wife, who was now standing at the door opened. She rolled her eyes at him, leaning against the door frame.

"Is Magnus even going to be there?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know." He shrugged, grabbing another shirt. She looked at him like he was an idiot, and he didn't understand why. Why did it matter if he wants to look nice for Magnus? "Alec! Is Magnus going to be there tonight?" She yelled into the common area. She put her finger up, waiting for his best friend's response.

"No, his cat, Chairman Meow, is sick." Alec called back to them.

"See, you don't need to worry." She strode over to him, grabbing a shirt off the hanger. "Wear this one." She smiled, handing it to him. She grabbed hold of the hem of his jeans, pulling her to him. "Don't let some hussy grind up on you. This butt is mine." She teased, kissing the center of his chest.

"Don't worry. You have the only butt I want on me." He grinned at her, leaning down to brush his mouth against her.

"The way you said that sounds so gross." She giggled, as he drew away from her.

"It's true, though," He laughed, slipping the white button up over his shoulders. He sat on the bed, tugging on his socks.

"I love you." She straddled his hips, resting in his lap. He hummed in response, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You sure you don't want to stay here with me? I'll miss you so much." She pecked his lips playfully, running her hands down his chest.

"Baby." He whined quietly. Even though Jace knew she was fooling around, that didn't mean he had enough willpower to turn her down

"I'm getting off." She smiled, connecting their lips once more before someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Clary climbed off of her husband, letting her husband leave her for most of the night.

"Keep your door closed if you two are... Fraternizing." Alec glanced between the two. Jace's face turned bright red, as he scratched his neck. Clary blushed slightly, curling her legs underneath herself. He was just teasing, and, of course, Alec walked in. He knew that she would miss him. They have hardly been apart since they got married, so this was kind of a big step for them. He couldn't remember the last time that either one of them went to bed alone. "Are you ready? Let's go." Alec gestures out the door. Jace followed him into the living room, grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Simon asked from the couch.

"Guy's night." Jace smiled over at his best friend, feeling his chest full with excitement. This guy's night was just what he needed. They obviously had to spend more time together because Alec felt the need to keep a new boyfriend to himself. Jace always knew that he was gay. He was one of the first people that Alec told, but he didn't know about Magnus until they had been dating about a month. They needed to reconnect, which was what tonight was about. He pursed his lips, realizing that he could be making too much of this. He couldn't help it though. He missed just chilling with his best friend.

"Oh cool, could I go?" Simon paused his movie, getting to his feet.

"No." Alec deadpanned, as he pocketed his keys and wallet.

"Why not? I'm a guy." Simon furrowed his brow, feeling left out.

"Not one of us guys." He said derisively, as he walked to the door.

"What does that mean?" Simon exclaimed, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"This..." Alec gestured between himself and Simon. "We aren't friends. You are my best friend's wife's best friend. That does not make us friends." He sneered.

"Simon, I want to spend some time with my platonic life partner. You can come next time, ok?" Jace suggested, knowing that he might get in trouble for not standing up for his wife's friend.

"Platonic life partner?" Alec gave Jace a strange look, to which Jace responded with a happy smile. "Ok, platonic life partner, let's go." He exhaled a long breath, walking out the door, and down the stairs.

OoOoO

They arrived at the club, and Jace was waiting patiently in the passenger seat as Alec attempted to find a parking space. He finally found a spot a couple of blocks away, and they clamored out onto the street.

"How are things with Magnus?" Jace tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Pretty good. We are going on a date next weekend. He got us tickets to a Broadway show, which I am kind of dreading, but he said that we could go to Taki's afterwards." He shrugged his shoulders, as they made their way across the street.

"You know, oddly enough, I really enjoy those types of dates. We get to dress up, and feel like actual adults," Jace explained, before they entered the club.

"You don't feel like an adult?" Alec chuckled, as they made their way up to the VIP section of the building. The music was loud of enough to feel the beat, but quiet enough to hear each other without screaming.

"No, I feel like a toddler playing wedding," He snorted, climbing up on a bar stool.

"That sucks." He gestured for the bartender to walk over to them.

"Two beers." Jace said before Alec had the chance to order. Alec knit his eyebrows at him, giving him a questioning look. The bartender walked down to another group of people.

"Don't you want to be in law enforcement? Underage drinking is against the law." Alec murmured, putting his hand on the glass.

"He didn't card us, so we aren't doing anything wrong. I'm getting all this illegal stuff out of the way before I'm an agent." He chuckled, sipping the drink.

"You are an idiot." Alec shook his head with a smile as he drank his beer.

OoOoO

Jace was an idiot. He didn't know this at the time, obviously, because he got face smashed drunk. His words were slurred, his steps were off balance, and he was giggling like a moron. Alec wasn't much better, but at least he wasn't giggling. "No man, like seriously, Clary is j-just the greatness. Like I love her with all my chest." Jace stuttered, leaning against the bar.

"All your chest? That doesn't make sense?" Alec snorted, feeling himself swaying slightly.

"You know what I mean!" His voice was louder than anticipated, but he didn't care. "I hope Magnus fills up your chest. You seem so elated with him." He exclaimed, patting his platonic life partner's knee.

"He does fill my chest." He nodded, continuing to nurse his beer.

"That great, men, just great." Jace closed his eyes, feeling so overcome with happiness for his closest friend. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, trying to compose himself.

"I know I haven't always been the nicest to your little hooker girl, but she's really great for you." Alec for once complimented his wife, yet he insulted her at the same time. Jace was far too gone to make the difference them.

"Don't call her hoofer." He stumbled through the words, poked Alec's chest. As a result, he almost fell out of his seat. "I love that woman. She is my life blood." He put his hand over his heart. "I want to get something that will permititly show my great fanciness for her!" He yelled, staggering to his feet.

"What can do that?" Alec squinted his eyes, trying to think hard about what he could do.

"A tattoo!" He hopped slightly, falling against the bar.

"Yeah." Alec agreed, nodding his head. "There is a place down the road. Let's go."

The two boys bumbled out of the club, knowing they needed to at least try to look sober. They don't want a cop to slap them with a public intoxication ticket, along with underage drinking. They found the place with ease, and entered immediately and with a purpose.

"I want a tattoo." He announced, putting his fist determinedly on the front counter

"Why else would you come in here?" The girl behind the counter put her feet on her desk, popping her gum at the two boys.

"Piercing?" Alec suggested hesitantly.

"Do you want a piercing?" The girl raised her eyebrows at Alec, as he wrinkled his eyebrows.

OoOoO

Jace grunted awake, inhaling a deep and sharp breath. He felt like he had been hit by train. Why did he drink so much? He was such an idiot. He realized that he was spread across the whole bed, while Clary was curled in a ball in the corner. He adjusted himself, pulling her against him. She released a sigh of relief resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ow!" He flinched, feeling pressure on his arm.

"Huh?" Clary murmured, pushing head up.

"My arm feels like super sore." He whispered, looking over at it. "Oh my gosh." His eyes widened when he saw the sight before him.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes, sleepily sitting up. "What is that?!" She exclaimed, seeing the permanent ink in his arm. Jace groaned, clapping his hands to his face. What has he thinking? He shook his head, as Clary snaked her arm around his lower arm. "You didn't get that on purpose, did you?" She murmured, kissing his neck lightly.

"No," He grumbled, dropping his hands. Clary sighed, looking at the markings along his arm. "What is it?" He looked down at her, watching her eyes glaze over at it.

"My name." She grinned faintly, running her fingers across it lightly. "With a Celtic knot looping around it." She tangled their fingers together, gazing up at her.

"Do you like it?" He questioned awkwardly, ruffling his hair with his other hand.

"I don't love it, but it could have been worse." She turned his head to face her, pecking his lips lightly. "Hold me?" She breathed, leaning against his side. He wrapped his arms around her, sinking into the pillows. "I missed you last night," She whispered, putting her arms over his. He smiled at her words, kissing her head lightly. "You are an annoying drunk person." She giggled softly, resting her eyes. Jace hummed in agreement, feeling his head thumb with a migraine.

"Sorry, I hogged the bed last night," He murmured, closing his eyes.

"I'm a small person, it's ok," She snickered, mingling both of their hands together.

"Sorry I got a tattoo," He snorted, squeezing her body lightly.

"You're just lucky it wasn't like barb wire or a different girl's name." Her laughter filled the room, warming his heart. He could feel himself succumbing to some much needed rest. "Jace?" Her voice was soft, checking to see if he was awake, but he didn't respond. He was too tired. He felt like crap. Even though his wife could bring up his spirits, he still felt like his head was spinning. She shifted out of his arms, putting her lips to his forehead.

"I love you." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"I know." She ran her fingers through his hair locks, scratching his scalp tenderly before crawling out of their bed. He felt the sleep sit heavily in his head, so he let it overcome him.

OoOoO

Jace slumped out of his room, feeling so hung over he didn't know what to do with himself. Aspirin. He needed Aspirin. He opened the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, dry swallowing the pills that relieve him from the worst headache he's ever had. His arm was throbbing, which didn't make him feel any better. He opened the fridge, hoping to find some leftovers, but they had already been eaten. He sighed, grabbing cereal from the counter, as Alec shuffled out of his room. His hair was sticking in all directions, and he didn't bother to put on a shirt like he normally did. Alec reached for a bowl, picking up the cereal after Jace.

"Did you know I got a tattoo last night?" He grumbled, spooning his breakfast into his mouth.

"Aww, man, that sucks." Alec ruffled his hair, turning towards his friend. Jace's eyes widened when he saw his friends face. "What?" Alec glared at him for staring at him like that.

"You got an eyebrow piercing!" He exclaimed, maneuvering his best friends head to look in the reflection on the microwave.

"What?!" He yelled, seeing that half of his eyebrow had been shaved off and replaced with an piercing. "I can't believe they did this to us! We were obviously intoxicated. I should sue them for doing this to my face!" Alec slammed his fist on the counter, playing with it.

OoOoO

Later that day, after Alec settled down, Jace lounged in the living room, watching tv with the rest of house. Clary was in the bathroom, taking a shower to wipe all the paint away from her skin and hair. She was rather messy when it came to her paintings. He asked to join her as a joke, but all of their roommates started getting at him about their sex life being private. Technically it is private in the bathroom, but no, that's a 'public' space, which means it isn't private. He sighed, propping his arm behind his head. What were they even watching? He flinched, hearing his phone go off.

"Hello," He answered, bringing it to his ear

"Hello, this is Jace Herondale, correct?" The man over the phone asked.

"Yes, this is. How may I help you?" He looked strangely at his roommates, wondering who was calling.

"This is Hodge Starkweather from the campus police. I'm calling you to let you know that at this time we cannot hire you. You show a lot of promise in law enforcement, but a few other men, who have more experience, got hired ahead of you."

"Oh." Jace felt his heart drop because now he was unemployed. He had loans to pay off, rent that was due, and he had to refill the tank in his truck.

"I kept you in the running for a while, but at this time, we need more experienced people. Do you want me to keep your resume in the loop for the next time we are hiring?" He asked.

"Yeah, um... Thanks for considering me." He racked his hand into his locks, trying to work out how long they had before they were living paycheck to paycheck.

"Bye." The man hung up the phone, and Jace immediately got to his feet.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, but Jace didn't respond. He actually didn't even hear them. He stepped inside the bathroom, running his hand down his face.

"Are you here to take a dump this time?" Clary snorted from the shower, poking her head out to see him.

"What?" He furrowed his brow slightly, not understanding what she meant. "No, I'm not-" He paused, remembering the other morning. "I'm not doing that." He huffed, putting his hand in her hair.

"What's wrong?" She pulled the curtain back further.

"I didn't get the job. Clary, I am unemployed. I haven't even applied anywhere else. They made it sound like I was hired for sure. Why would they do that? Starkweather said that the job was practically mine, but they gave it someone else," He stammered, feeling his mind spiral. "Rent is due next week. Our car insurance bill is in two weeks. We need to fill up the tank. What are we going to do?" He felt so panicked. He needed that job. His heart was racing in his chest, as he finally leaned against the sink. He dropped his head into his hands, trying to work out how long they could go before being completely broke, when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. He looked down, seeing his wife, who was hugging him. "What are you doing? You're soaking wet." He held his arms away from her, feeling the warm water seep into his clothes.

"I don't care. You need me." She held him even tighter, and he gave up on fighting it. He put his arms around her, resting his cheek on her head. He released a large breath, closing his eyes. He felt the tense slowly leave his shoulders. "We are going to be fine," She whispered several minutes later.

"You don't know that," He murmured, as she drew away from him.

"Let's go to the room, and we can work this out, ok?" She cupped his cheek slightly, bringing his gaze to hers.

"Ok." He whispered, feeling so thankful for his wife. She kept him so grounded. She wrapped a towel around herself, leaving the bathroom. He followed a step behind her, as they made it to their room. He sat on the bed, playing with his fingers. She pulled on one of his large t-shirts and some underwear.

"Ok, so where should we start?" She crossed her legs underneath her, leaning against his side. She rubbed his arms soothingly, waiting for him to talk.

"Rent is next week." He murmured, looking over at her.

"We have enough for rent." She nodded, propping her chin on his shoulder.

"But there is a bunch of other stuff we need for school and the car and grocery-" He started to go on a tangent, but Clary shushed him gently. She stroked his hair lightly, taking a deep breath.

"Everything will work out, Jace. I know you are worried, but there are other jobs. I can pick up a couple more shifts at Michael's, and we can walk a couple blocks or carpool to school, and we can eat less take out." She hummed, kissing his jaw lightly. "We have enough money saved to live three months without a job. Remember we calculated that?" She assured him, ruffling her fingers through his hair. He released a large breath. "It's late. Why don't we lie down and start trying to sleep?" She suggested softly, continuing to hold onto his arm.

"Ok." He bit his lip, glancing back at the pillows.

They both crawled around, settling next to one another. They turned on their sides, facing their partner. Clary tangled her legs with his, as she mingled their fingers together. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. He savored this moment. She seemed so pure and complete. He was full of worry, and she could lay in front of him free of anxiety. It didn't feel real. He glanced down, hating that that thought crossed his mind. This was real. He had to remind himself all the time. He hated that he felt like this wasn't real, but he couldn't help it. He went from captain of the football team to husband in three seconds flat. He didn't regret it. It was just so hard sometimes.

"You're thinking too hard," She whispered, moving her hand to brush his hair back from his face. "I told you we would be fine." She hummed, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"That's not what I'm thinking about." His voice was hoarse, as he spoke.

"What were you thinking about?" She questioned, propping her head on her arm.

"Does-" He paused, not really know how to explain it to her. "Does it ever feel like we are faking it?" He asked, looking into her bright green eyes.

"What do you mean?" She spoke softly.

"Like we aren't really married. I just feel like all of this is slipping through my fingers sometimes, and I don't know what to do." He breathed, soothing his hand over her waist. He wanted to feel her under his fingers.

"I used to." She sighed. "When we lived with my mom. How could I not? We were in my childhood bedroom. I would wake up sometimes after you, and I would be worried that I dreamt the whole thing. Then I would see your clothes scattered on the ground or smell your scent in the pillows." Her fingers brushed against the nape of his neck, curling her fingers around the locks. "But not anymore." She breathed, bumping their noses together slightly.

"I want it to feel real all the time." He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

"It is real all the time." She mused, holding his cheek. He sighed, wanting to feel closer to her. He wanted to feel her against every fiber of his being.

"I need you." He begged almost silently. She put her lips lightly to his, burying her nails into his locks. He brought her leg over her hip, pulling her against himself. She rolled him onto his back, sliding her hands up his torso. He gripped her wet hair, deepening the kiss. She held the rim of his shirt, dragging it upwards. He panted heavily, as she kissed his chest. He pulled her shirt over her head, soothing his hands over her slim waist, which made his wife shiver. He liked this view of her. She was like an angel. She started to reach over to the bedside table, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Clary glanced over at him, obviously confused about why he was stopping her.

"I- we-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I know this is probably a stupid idea, but could we not use one? We've never not used one, and I want you completely." He held her hips, as she sat back on his legs.

"We don't have any other birth control." She murmured, biting her lip.

"I- I know." He exhaled a breath, squeezing her hips lightly.

"Do you want to risk that?" She laid against his body, propping her elbow next to his head.

"I need you." He put his forehead to hers, inhaling a breath.

"It's ok if I get pregnant. That's what I'm asking you. I don't want you to freak out if this happens." She stroked his hair, brushing their lips together.

"Clary, I understand. It would be a blip in our radar. It would change things, but we could work it out. I love you." He pulled her into a kiss, mingling his fingers with her hair.

"Wait, two seconds." She grabbed her phone.

"What?" He trailed his lips across her jaw, as she worked on her phone.

"I'm seeing if I'm ovulating, and I'm not. So we should be ok." She tossed her phone to the side, propping her forehead against his. "I'll take care of you." She tangled their lips together, as she settled against him.

 **A/N: Clary will not be getting pregnant. It is nearly impossible to get pregnant when you aren't ovulating. I'm not saying it is impossible. Please do not go have unprotected sex with people because I said you can't get pregnant because it is still possible. I just felt like in this instance that Jace would want to feel as close to Clary as possible, which is what I was trying to show.**

 **What did you guys think of drunk Jace? I can totally see him being a lightweight. Like he probably isn't, but it would be very funny.**

 **Also who all has seen the show?! I am in love with it. By far Alec is my favorite, which doesn't normally happen, but have you seen him? I love Alec's sass. It makes my life.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary chewed on her thumb nail as she thought about what her and her husband were going to do. He should have gotten that job, and now there were going to have to play catch up. She played off calm and collect last night, but she was worried too. They needed money. They needed a steady income. She knew that if she suggested getting money from her mom, he would say no immediately. He really wanted to provide for her, which she understood. Married life was a hard transition for him, and he is trying to be a man when he was barely out of his teens. Actually, he still is in his teens.

Where could he work? He couldn't go back to the mall. He hated it there. He had been bored the whole time, and he always complained about it. She didn't want him to have to deal with that environment again. He tried so hard to be the husband she needed, and she was so thankful for him.

She thought back to the night before. They made sweet, passionate love with no boundaries, and it was probably the closest she ever felt to someone both physically and emotionally. He wasn't lying when he had said he needed her. She could feel his need to connect to her all through his body, and she wanted to give it to him. She wanted to give herself to him, to show them that they were one now.

"Mrs. Herondale." The professor called out, drawing her out of her memories.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows, feeling her cheeks heat up when she saw everyone's eyes on her.

"I asked you a question. Did you hear me?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm sorry," she murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, maybe if you paid more attention you would be doing better in the class," he snipped, continuing to talk the rest of the room. She dropped her face to her desk, feeling her chest overwhelm with embarrassment.

OoOoO

At the end of class, she made her way out of the room as fast as she could. She really needed to ask for Jace's help because she couldn't give the teacher another excuse to call her out during class. That had been so humiliating. She continued chewing on her nail as she clutched her books to her chest.

"Hey, Clary? Isn't it?" A guy ran up beside her.

"Um... yeah." She nodded, dropping her hand from her mouth. She twirled her ring around her finger, wondering what the man wanted. She noticed that since her engagement, she had been making less and less male friends. It wasn't a bad thing. The only male she should be focusing on is her husband.

"I'm Raphael. Mr. Hodge doesn't normally call out students. That was brutal," he pointed out, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, I was distracted. I have some personal stuff going on." She shook her head, biting her lip. She knew what to do! She grinned to herself, figuring out what they needed to do to fix everything.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Raphael gritted his teeth again, seeming empathetic towards her.

"No, I mean, I have a husband, but he isn't the problem." She showed him the ring faintly, dropping her hand to her leg. She didn't want to talk to this guy anymore. She wanted to talk to her husband, who was waiting for her.

"You're married?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I figured it might have been a purity ring because you're so young," he stated, sending a stab of pain to her chest. People said those kinds of things to her all the time, and she hated it. She was married to Jace. Why did people want to take away from this sacred union? They weren't playing pretend, which people just didn't understand. Yes, they were young, but they knew this was forever. That was the worst part about her marriage. It was all the other people who judged them for throwing their lives away so early because they weren't. They were devoting themselves to the persons that they loved so that they could go through adulthood together.

"Yep, I'm married. Shocker." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Is everything ok with your husband?" he questioned, pushing her a step too far. Why was he poking at her marriage? She already said her husband wasn't the problem.

"Yes, everything with him is fine. I know it's crazy that I'm married, but I'm in love with my husband. I don't appreciate you trying to belittle that," she snapped, seeing the student center come into view. "I'm going to meet him for lunch now. Bye." She quickly ran up the steps, and went into the cafeteria in the building. Jace was already sitting at a booth, looking over a text book as he snacked on pizza. She grinned faintly, forgetting about the boy outside. She grabbed her lunch, before sliding in the spot next to him.

"Hey," Jace glanced up from his book, kissing her head.

"Hey," Clary smiled at him, sticking her fork into her salad. "I have an idea to fix our problem." She bumped his shoulder, inhaling a deep breath.

"What?" He inquired, shutting his text book, as he gave her his full attention.

"Do you remember when Magnus was over at the house? He was talking about needing a new bouncer, and I know it isn't ideal, but I figured it's a job, it has to do with security." Her voice got quiet towards the end of the sentence because she could see him thinking. He set his food down, running both hands through his hair, as he thought about it. She couldn't decipher what he was thinking. His facial expressions remained blank, which wasn't helping her decode him any better.

"It's a good idea, but I'll have to start working nights and on weekends. We won't get to see each other as much. Is that ok with you?" he asked softly, dropping his hand from his locks.

"I mean, I wouldn't love it, but you need a job. You don't want money from our parents, which I understand. We're independent adults now. If this is something you want to do, then I say go for it." She tangled their fingers together, squeezing it lightly. It was a small gesture, but it showed her support.

"I'll get Alec to send me Magnus' information." He picked up his food again, as his wife smiled at him.

"Good." She picked at her food, feeling too carefree to eat. "Oh, I need to call my gynecologist." She fished her phone out of her bag.

"Why?" Jace furrowed his brow slightly at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, after last night, I really would rather just not use a condom forever, so I'm going to get a different form of birth control." She bit her lip, remembering how he felt against her. She felt a pit burn in her stomach, wanting that feeling again. Obviously, she couldn't right now.

"It was good, wasn't it?" He smirked, playing with his glass. She hummed in response, before looking back to her phone. "You sure you want to go on the pill? I mean you're very forgetful," he snorted, bringing his drink to his lips.

"I'm not doing the pill. I think I'm going to get an IUD. That way neither of us have to really think about it." She shrugged, scrolling through her contacts.

"Is that the T thing?" He wrinkled his nose, pinching his fingers together. "Wouldn't I like feel that…?" he murmured awkwardly.

"No, if you can feel it there's a problem." She rolled her eyes at him, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Imogen Herondale speaking." Jace's adoptive mother came over the phone.

"Hi, Imogen." She smiled over at her husband, who dropped his food on the plate at his mother's name.

"Your gynecologist is my grandmother!" He raised his eyebrows at her, seeming absolutely horrified.

"Oh, Clary, how may I help you?" Imogen asked, as Clary chuckled to herself.

"I wanted to set up an appointment with you. Jace and I were starting to consider different forms of birth control, and I wanted to see you about it." She looked away from Jace, who was giving her a death glare.

"Of course I have an availability new week. I'll pencil you in."

"Thank you so much, Imogen. How is your puppy the inquisitor doing, by the way? I haven't seen him since we got to school." She was starting to chat with her mother in law, when Jace took the phone.

"Grandma, she'll call you back later." He hung up the phone, turning to sit sideways. "You didn't tell me my grandmother was your gynecologist. My Gam Gam has touched you down there. That's just- just weird." His eyes bugged out of his face, making her laugh.

"Oh, come on, you're making this a bigger deal than it actually is. I'm more comfortable around Imogen. It was really hard for me to go to a gynecologist before we got married, and the only person I was comfortable going to was her. No one had ever touched me there before, and I had to make sure everything was ok before we tied the knot. Would you rather me go see some creepy old guy?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Now you're just making me feel bad," he huffed, facing the table again.

"Good. I was mortified that someone had to look at me down there, and stick metal doohickeys in a place that I had never even touched before. So when your grandmother offered to do it for me, I took her up on it because she promised to make sure I felt safe," she explained, taking another bit of her lunch.

"It's still weird," he murmured. "But I guess I understand." He sighed in defeat. "I'm glad you feel safe when you go to the doctors and with me," he said quietly, remembering their wedding night, remembering how nervous she was to be with him. He was tender with her. He took care of her, and he gave her a first time that wasn't awkward or horribly painful. She was lucky. She was lucky he was patient and understanding.

"Anyways, I was wondering if it was ok if we kind of held off this week until I get the new birth control. I'm supposed to start ovulating soon, and I am really tired of dealing with condoms," she suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine," he agreed, kissing her cheek. "The house is probably tired of hearing our bed clap against the wall." He chuckled, taking another bite of food. "Your hair is falling out. Do you want me to fix it?" He moved to tuck the rogue hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure." She turned around, letting him undo the braid she had. He gently tugged on the locks, bringing it carefully back together. She could see a few people looking over at them, making her blush. This wasn't normal. Guys normally didn't fix their girl's hair. Her chest filled with warm, knowing that their relationship wasn't normal. It was full of love and compassion. He slid the braid over should shoulder, indicating that he was done.

"All better." He smiled, turning back to his food.

OoOoO

Clary huffed, as she exited Michaels. Today was not a good work day. Not only did she knock down an entire shelf, she got a tongue lashing from her boss about being irresponsible. Her boss needed to chill. It was an accident, and she still cleaned it up. Nothing broke. She flung the car door open, slamming it behind her, as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Bad day?" Jace sighed, turning down the radio.

"I don't even want to talk about. All I want is to go home and eat some food and sleep." She slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, I made your favorite." Jace smiled over at her, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, you didn't." A small smile appeared across her face. "That dish takes forever. You hate making it."

"I've had a lot more free time than I intended tonight, so I went ahead and made it since we had the ingredients." He shrugged his shoulders, turning into their parking structure.

"How long has it been since I said I love you?" She teased, climbing out of the vehicle.

"I don't know. 5 hours, 14 minutes and 10 seconds." He smirked, putting an around her shoulder, as they got into an elevator.

"Oh, oh you've been counting, how cute." She pointed his side, making him flinch heavily.

"Ok, I had that coming." He released a breath, pulling his arm away from her.

They wandered back into their apartment, and Clary smiled when she smelled her favorite dish. He actually made it. She thought he might just be taunting her, but he wasn't. She grabbed a healthy serving, sliding into a seat at the table. Jace went in after her, taking the spot next to her.

"How was work?" He questioned, taking a bite of his food.

"Awful." She sighed. He wrinkled his nose slightly in understanding, as they continued to eat. The front door bursts open, sending Isabelle and Simon into the room.

"We are not watching Devil Wears Prada again!" Simon exclaimed, tossing his leftovers onto the counter

"It's research." Izzy shoved him aside, making a beeline for the DVD player.

"Izzy, no!" Simon groaned, dropping his head back in frustration.

"Please." She smiled innocently at him. Clary smirked at them, seeing the way they interacted with one another. She was totally going to win this bet.

"Fine, but we are watching The Dark Knight Rises afterwards." He crossed his arms plopping down on the couch. "Anne Hathaway is way hotter in that anyways." He huffed, as Isabelle sat next to him.

"You're into Anne Hathaway. Interesting." Izzy blushed slightly, turning her eyes away from him. She is even his type! Clary squeaked internally, wanting to force move Simon's arm over her shoulders. It was so close, yet so far. Clary wanted this so bad. She didn't really care about the bet. She just wanted them to be happy, and she knew that they would be happy together.

"You done?" Jace asked, as he picked up his plate.

"What? No." She shook her head, realizing that she hadn't eaten in a few minutes.

OoOoO

A week later, Clary climbed out of the car when they arrived at the gynecologist office. Jace still wasn't working, so he was able to drive her. She was glad he was coming, but it was kind of pointless. Imogen didn't let anyone else in the appointment unless they were a minor.

"You can take a seat." Clary said softly, as she walked to the reception desk. He nodded in agreement, walking to a seat. She grabbed a clipboard, sitting next to her husband. She started filling out the paperwork, as Jace looked over her shoulder.

"We don't have sex 5-16 times a week." Jace exclaimed quietly, trying to keep people from hearing.

"Well, we would do it a couple of times in a row, and like every day, and at different times of the day." She smiled deviously. "I mean you have pretty good stamina." She bit her lip, thinking about the night that was a week ago. It was hard to wait, but she didn't want to go back to a condom. They risked it one night. She didn't want to risk it another.

She turned in the clipboard and waited to get called in. A few minutes later, she was called back into Imogen's office. This was just going to be a consultation, which Clary didn't realize needed to happen. It was probably best that she had a consultation anyways.

"Clary, hi." She set her glasses on the desk, as she went over to hug her adoptive daughter in law.

"Hi, Imogen." Clary smiled, releasing the woman. She went to sit across from the desk. The doctor opened up her file, placing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose.

"16 times." Jace's grandmother raised an eyebrow at the girl, who shrugged in response. "And you always use condoms?" She questioned, seeming slightly surprised.

"Yes, we went once without one and every so often one will break, but other than that everything's all good." Clary explained, as they started discussing her sex life.

OoOoO

Clary walked out an hour later, and Jace looked nervous. She smiled faintly at her husband, as she took his hand. "You were in there for a long time." Jace murmured, playing with his jeans.

"She was discussing all the possible birth control options, and I had some questions about other stuff in general." She assured him, leading him out of the building. Jace pressed her against the car, pulling her into a kiss. Clary smiled, as Jace brushed their lips together.

"I hate waiting. When are you going to be protected?" He put his forehead against hers, inhaling a deep breath.

"Next week." Clary squeezed Jace's butt, resting back against the truck.

"That's too long." He growled, nipping at her lip.

"It'll be worth the wait." She giggled, scratching his scalp lightly.

"I know." He held her cheeks, trailing her thumb across his skin. "I got a call from Magnus. I start working this weekend." He smiled, tangling their fingers together.

"Really?" She beamed, playing with his hands.

"Yep, I am no longer unemployed." He leaned down, tangling their mouths together again.

"We should celebrate!" Clary bounced, playing with the car door.

OoOoO

Isabelle smiled, pulling clothes off the hangers. Clary flipped through a couple hangers, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"You need to try this on!" Izzy exclaimed, pulling a dress of the rack.

"Eh, I don't look good in maroon." Clary sighed, walking over to her friend.

"Pity, I would try it on, but they don't have my size." She huffed, putting it back on the rack. "So I haven't heard your bed banging against the wall in a couple weeks, is everything ok?" Izzy questioned, facing her best friend.

"Yeah, no, everything is fine. We are just waiting until I can get a birth control implant. We had sex without for the first time, and it was just so hot and sweaty." She inhaled a deep breath, as they exited the store. "Are you still seeing Merlion?" Clary asked curiously.

"Define seeing?" Izzy put on a faux sweet smile, biting her lip.

"You know what I mean." Clary laughed, linking arms with her.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm starting to get a little bored of him." She shrugged her shoulders, pulling her into a Victoria Secret.

"I think you should settle down with someone serious. It's much more satisfying then whatever you and Merlion are. It's just so complicated with you and him." Clary sighed, looking at the strange lingerie. "Should I get some of these?" She asked, picking at the fabric.

"Trust me, every time I have ever dressed up for a man, he told me he'd rather see me naked." She smiled at her friend, patting her arm. "You're so cute. You aren't innocent, but you might as well be." She teased.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't have much to say before the chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jace awoke to the sound of the alarm clock, just like every other morning. He rolled onto his side, reaching over his slumbering wife to hit snooze. She curled into him, stretching her arm across his waist to hold him closer to her. Her eyes remained shut, but he knew that she was awake. He held her cheek lightly, kissing her nose with a feather-like touch, before moving strands of red hair away from her face.

It was easy to get lost in all the lust between them, but the break was good for them. He never realized how much of their lives were controlled by their passions for each other. He didn't think it was a bad thing, but maybe they needed to step back and take a breath every once and while to truly appreciate each other's presence. That was how they fell in love in the first place, wasn't it?

He ran his thumb along her jaw, which elicited a soft hum from her lips. He smiled at the response, seeing her eyes open faintly. She closed them again sleepily, snuggling against him even more. He could feel her warmth radiating around her, comforting him. He let his eyes close, as he waited for the alarm to go off once more. He propped his chin on her head, feeling her breath blow across his neck. She was so small compared to him. He loved how tiny she was. He had never really dated small girls in his earlier years because he thought that guys were supposed to like busty girls. So when he began dating Clary, it was different. He dated a lot of bimbos, and he always grew bored of them. Clary never bored him. She was interesting, creative, and smart.

They hadn't really had time to just sit with one another in what seemed like ages. School and work dominated their schedules, and when they were together, most of the time was spent screwing each other senseless. They needed to go on dates more and just have alone time. He never really realized how important their time together was until this week. They were in the same room, but they weren't really there. They were studying, or cooking, or working. They removed the one thing that they always did together, and now they weren't doing anything together. All week he thought he missed being connected to her, but he really missed just being with her. They knew each other better then they knew themselves, but he felt like that friendship might be flickering away. He didn't want that. He wanted her forever, which meant their relationship needed to be more than physical, which was what it has been recently.

The alarm blared again, making Clary sigh.

"Morning." She kissed his chest lightly, looking up at him. She looked adorable when she was sleepy. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was messy, and her eyes were glossy.

"Morning." His fingers aimlessly played with her hair, probably making it even messier. "I think we should go out tonight." His voice was still gruff with sleepiness, but he didn't really care.

"What's the occasion?" She smiled faintly at him.

"No occasion." He shrugged his shoulders, grinning down at her.

"Ok," she agreed without question. She left the planning to him, and sat up. "I don't want to go to school," she grumbled, putting her face in her hands. His sleepy girl had been replaced with his stressed girl.

"Why not?" Jace leaned against the head rest, rubbing her back lightly.

"I have that professor who hates me today," she groaned, dropping her hands into her lap. "Could you help me study today before we go out or something?" She glanced back at him, seeming somewhat frustrated at herself for not understanding the world of science. Her mind was made for the arts, and he respected that. Most people thought that if you were smart, you were good at math and science, but it wasn't always the case. Clary was brilliant, but she struggled with numbers. She could find solutions to problems that her husband could never see, one of the many reasons he kept her around.

"Of course I can. Go shower. We're going to be late." He nodded towards the door.

She glanced at the door and back at him, then surprised him by throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in her chest. She was hugging him. It was a small gesture, but one that hasn't been used in quite a while. He accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "I've been feeling like I missed you, but your always right here," she whispered, squeezing him a little tighter. She sniffed quietly, as she took a deep breath.

"That's why I asked to go out tonight," he murmured, kissing her hair. "We haven't really spent some time together in the past few weeks." He pushed the hair away from her face, as she gazed up at him.

"I love you." She tucked her cheek back against his chest, continuing to hug him. Finally she pulled back from him, and slipped out of bed. He exhaled a large breath, rubbing his eyes once his wife had left the room. There was so much going on in their lives, and it felt impossible to manage. Clary using birth control was beginning to sound like an amazing idea, because a child was one more thing they'd have to spend money on and worry about. He started working tomorrow, which would get them back on target with their savings. They needed to sit down and go through their bills soon, because those due dates were coming up.

Why was adulthood so stressful? Everything used to be so simple, and now everything was complicated. He needed some sort of release from all the tension that was building in his shoulders. His typical release was sex with his wife, but they mutually agreed to take a break until she was protected. Now he had to think of something else to do. He could go play basketball with some guys? He pondered his options as he climbed out of bed. He changed into his clothes, heading out into the living area.

Alec was the only one awake. Simon and Isabelle had both dropped their morning classes and replaced them with later ones. He hated to admit it, but recently they seemed very close. Clary was probably going to win their bet, but he refused to succeed to her. She was also having way too much fun with it, and he couldn't bring himself to ruin that. He could see the way she looked at them. It was like she was trying to use the force to get one of them to make a move that never seemed to happen. He chuckled to himself as he poured a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could play ball today in the rec center." Jace spooned cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah, why not?" Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Invite Simon. He's been spending way too much time with the girls. I don't like him very much, but no man should become subject to Isabelle make overs." Alec smirked at his best friend, who was laughing along with him.

"We need one more person. Does Magnus want to come too? I'm not quite sure if he's into sports or anything, but he might want to come," Jace suggested, knowing that Alec had not seen his boyfriend in a little over a week.

"I'll ask." Alec smiled faintly, taking out his phone.

"Cool. I'll meet you there at 1?" Jace suggested, as Clary strode across the apartment in a towel. She kissed her husband's cheek before heading into their room.

OoOoO

Jace exited his last class of the day and headed over to the rec center. It'd been while since he had really worked out, so he was glad for the chance to sweat. He'd never admit that he was getting fat, but his abs had definitely been slowly fading away. They were still present. They just weren't as defined as they use to be. Clary was also putting on some weight, not that he would ever tell her that. Hers wasn't nearly as noticeable, but as someone who saw her naked on a regular bases, he noticed. She was a sweet little thing, and she loved her sweet little treats. Maybe they could start working out together. That might actually be really hot, he thought to himself.

He entered the rec center, heading straight towards the courts. The rest of the guys were already there and dressed. Jace had decided to change in his last classes' building, so he was a couple minutes late.

Alec stepped aside, giving Jace a full view of Magnus' get up. He was wearing neon pink and orange short shorts, a blue bro tank, and bedazzled tennis shoes. Jace shook his head in amusement, knowing that Magnus was truly the most interesting person that he knew. Now that Jace was working for him, he felt like it was a little weird to hang out with him, but he pushed that feeling aside for Alec's sake.

"So I have an hour and half before Clary gets here. What do we want to play to?" Jace asked, as he pulled the ball out of his bag.

"26?" Alec suggested, heading towards the center the court.

"Sure. I want Magnus." Jace smiled, knowing that Alec probably wanted to be on his team, but this would be much more interesting.

"What? I thought I would play with Alexander." Magnus looked at him strangely.

"Come on, boss." He slung his arm around Magnus, jostling him slightly. "We got to show them what it takes to work at Pandemonium, don't we?" Jace grinned, giving him a look that he hoped the man could understand.

"Ohhhh..." Magnus looked over at Alec, who seemed fairly confused. "I call guarding Alexander." Magnus moved closer to his boyfriend. There we go. That's what Jace wanted.

"Come on, Simon, you're with me," Alec sighed, gesturing to the rat looking boy.

OoOoO

They played for about an hour, and the game was fairly even. The scores were tied, and the teams worked out perfectly. Magnus and Alec were teasing each other the whole time, which was sweet. Jace shot again, and the ball swished into the hoop.

"Could you guys move baskets? This is the one my friends and I normally use." A familiar voice spoke behind him. Jace turned around to see his arch nemesis Raphael Santiago. He was the quarterback for their rival school's football team, and they had always gone head to head with one another.

"You can't reserve courts. Go somewhere else." Jace crossed his arms, snarling at the boy in front of him.

"Is it me, or have you picked up some attitude since I last saw you on the field? I thought you would have matured a little by now," Rachael bit out. "How about we play a game? Just like the good old days, right boys?" He glanced back at his three friends who were flanking him.

"Fine. We play to 10. I have to leave soon." Jace took the ball from Simon, who seemed slightly terrified.

"Game on." Raphael smiled deviously.

Jace knew this was a bad idea. Simon and Magnus weren't that great of players, and Alec and Jace hadn't played in a while. He just couldn't stand Raphael. He wanted to do everything in his power to stick it to him because, Jace was always better than he was. Always.

Clary stepped into the rec center, waving at her husband. He waved back, glancing at the time, and saw that 30 minutes had indeed gone by.

"Time out!" he yelled, walking over to his lovely wife.

"Hi," she smiled, pushing up on her toes to kiss him. He grinned, kissing her once more.

"The game is running a little later than expected. We're almost done, though," he assured her.

"Okay, I can sit and watch. It's been a while since I've seen you sweaty like this." She poked his side, making him flinch. "You're starting to put on a little pootch," she teased, squeezing him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes dramatically at her, making her snicker.

"Come on, Herondale. Let's finish this up!" Raphael yelled from the sidelines, making Jace cringe.

"I'm going to sit." She grinned at him as she walked around him. She plopped down on the floor next to his things.

"Let's keep going." Jace made his was way back to the court. "Game point."

Alec made the final shot, and Clary, Jace's personal cheerleader, clapped for them. She ran over to him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, lifting her off the ground slightly, as he mingled their lips together slightly.

"You did so good, baby." She giggled, running her fingers through his hair.

"I know, I'm a boss like that," he teased, placing her back on the floor. "Let's go." Jace put his arm around her waist.

OoOoO

Jace took a quick shower in the locker room before they left, so that he wasn't stinking up the library. That wouldn't help anyone. Clary was leaned over her notebook attempting to work out conversions using stoichiometry, while he worked on writing his Russian essay. Clary groaned loudly, throwing her pencil on the table. "The answer still isn't right!" She exclaimed, putting her face in her hands in an attempt to calm down. He slid her notebook in front of him skimming her work. She was so close to figuring this out. There was just a small disconnect in everything she tried.

"The units need to all cancel out. You got the grams to cancel, which leaves moles," he explained, rewriting the math for her and marking off all the units until all of them but the one she needed were eliminated.

"Ugh." She dropped her head to the table, and Jace forced back a smile. She was very cute when she was frustrated. "Why am I so terrible at this?" Her voice was muffled by the table, but Jace got the gist of what she was saying.

"It just takes practice," he hummed, placing his hand over hers. "Why don't we take a break, and get some coffee?" he suggested, knowing that her artistic mind was probably fried from chemistry.

"Okay." She sat back up, sighing heavily. Jace began to snicker when he saw a red mark on her forehead from where it hit the wood. She must've really clocked herself. "What?" She glared at him, wondering why he was laughing at her.

"You have a mark on your forehead." He shrugged, jamming is computer into his backpack.

"Of course, I do," she muttered, gathering all of her papers into her notebook. They both stood up, silently walking to the coffee place that was in the library. "So what are we going to do on our date?" she asked, as they waited in line.

"You've heard of the quarter date, haven't you?" he questioned, stepping forward.

"No." She looked at him strangely.

"Well, it's were you get a quarter, and you flip it x number of times. Heads is right, tails is left, and wherever you end up you have a date," he explained, feeling pretty clever about coming up with it on his own.

"That sounds fun." She smiled, stepping up the cashier. She ordered her black coffee, and he ordered his frilly one. "How are your classes going? I feel like I'm always talking about mine, but you never really talk about yours." Her statement was true. He didn't talk about his classes much because he was doing well. She had been struggling in her gen ed classes, and he didn't want to rub it in.

"They are going well. I love my professors. I have pretty good grades." He placed his free hand on her back, leading her out of the class.

"That's great." She grinned up at him. "I'm glad one of us is good at academics. When we have kids, you can help them with homework, and I'll make their lives fun." She giggled quietly. He could image when she described. He'd come home from a day hard at work in the office. Clary would have already made dinner, and she'd be chasing their kids around to wear them out. He smiled at the thought, knowing that their kids would have her eyes and his hair.

"When do you think we should have children?" Her voice broke his thoughts, and her words kind of surprised him.

"I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck, knowing it was too soon. They needed to at least get through college first.

"I don't know either." She sighed, turning her gaze forward. "But definitely not right now." She stated with the utmost urgency.

"Agreed. Not right now."

OoOoO

Jace sat in the driver's seat, as Clary dug through the glove compartment to find a quarter. He had to say that he was proud of this date idea. It was clever and kind of romantic. He pulled out of the parking lot, pausing at the stop sign.

"Which way are we going?" he asked, glancing both directions. She flipped the coin, looking at it carefully

"Left," she stated, clasping her hand around the coin.

After about 10 minutes, they pulled in front of a restaurant called the Jade Wolf. It looked like a rundown shop, but this was the plan for their date. They decided to stick with it, because sometimes the best food comes from the worst holes in the wall. Clary held onto Jace's hand, tugging him towards the sketchiest restaurant ever. Jace ordered their favorites, then waited at the rickety table in the dark seating area.

"How much do you want to bet we will get sick from the food?" Clary giggled quietly, making sure that the workers didn't hear.

"I don't think we will. What should we bet?" he hummed, stroking an imaginary beard.

"If I win, you do laundry for the next month." She smirked, knowing that her husband hated to do laundry.

"If I win, you are coming to a football game with me." He grinned, feeling victorious. She was always so bored at sporting events, which means Jace never really got a chance to go.

"Deal. Seal it with a kiss." She smiled happily, puckering her lips dramatically. He chuckled, brushing his lips against his wife's. He liked sealing their deal a different way, but she still wasn't protected and they were in public. "What time is your appointment tomorrow? I start work at 6," he said, taking her hand.

"4:30, I think. It should be done pretty quickly, though," she assured him, as their food was brought to the table.

"Sounds good." He grinned faintly, picking up a fork.

"I'm scared to eat it," she murmured, poking at her sweet and sour chicken.

"I know I'm right. Clary, if you're sick, I'll hold your hair back, make you soup, and give you foot rubs along with doing laundry for a month." He was so sure this food was going to be fine. His wife was always a little iffy about new restaurants, a fear that he thought was a little unnecessary.

"You're that sure?" She scooped up some rice and chicken.

"Do you want me to try it first?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, encouraging her to try new adventurous things. She nodded vigorously, sliding her dish in front of him. He took a bite, and it tasted fine. "It's safe." He chuckled, putting her food back in front of her. She cautiously took a bit, and she looked satisfied. He scooped up some of his food, and started to cough. It was horrible. How could one dish be good and the other terrible? He forcibly swallowed the pork and rice, trying not to spit it out.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" She laughed at him, quickly slamming her hand to her mouth, as she continued to snicker.

"It's not funny." He shook his head, drinking his water.

"It's hilarious," she stated with a happy smile.

"You're right." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're sharing." He stuck his fork in her food.

"Hey, get your own." She dragged it away from him, keeping it to herself.

"Fine, I'll starve." He put on a faux pout as he crossed his arms.

"Eat something at home," she suggested, but that didn't stop him from wanting to eat her food.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys like it! What did you think?**

 **I think you guys are going to enjoy the next two chapters! Some new characters are going to be short time guest in the next chapter. Do you guys have any ideas about who they might be? I bet you don't.**

 **Also LADY MIDNIGHT IS OUT! I have not read it yet, but I forgot it came out! I showed up at barnes and nobles to guy books from the Vampire Academy series. I froze in front of the displays, gasped heavily, and when I didn't come here to buy this book I shouldn't get it, as I tucked it under my arm and went to the cash register. I almost completely forgot about the other books. I turned around and hurried back to the other books. Lol. If you haven't read Vampire Academy I highly suggest it!**

 **If you guys want to see anything happen in this story, please leave it in the review section! This story is very flexible.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys are having a happy Easter. I know I am. I feel like this took a lot longer than normal, but there are reasons why it took so long.**

 **Apparently I miss read Octavius name, and I made him a her, which I feel bad about. I went back and corrected my mistake. I don't think I left any, but if I did I apologize.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary smiled against her husband's lips as they slowly mingled together. She was now fully protected, but her man needed to go to work in about 10 minutes. They waited two weeks, and while it had been refreshing, she missed his skin against hers. She straddled his lap, as he leaned back against the head rest, burying his fist in her hair. He nipped at her lip, sliding his hands over her hips. He chuckled, sliding her shirt up ever so slightly.

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Clary rested back against his thighs, biting her lip lightly.

"You don't have to." He circled his thumbs across the skin of her torso, sending shivers up her spine.

"But if I want to..." She trailed off, as a devious smile over took her face.

"Then you can wait, but we have all day tomorrow." He chuckled, leaning up from the head rest to kiss her again.

"You have to work tomorrow night." She crossed her arms, knowing they didn't have all day.

"I didn't say 'night'," he teased, bopping their noses together.

"Ok, whatever you say." She laughed, pushing back up to tangle their mouths together.

"I need to go," he groaned quietly, patting her leg. She sighed dramatically, falling into the bed next to him. "I love you. Don't have fun without me." He winked, as he pecked her lips again.

"It's not fun without you." She laughed, propping her arms behind her head.

"You know it." He chuckled, adjusting his shirt.

"I love you," she called after him, and received a smile. She went slack against the cushion, wondering what she was going to do the rest of the night. She rolled onto her side and picked up her phone. Suddenly it began ringing. "Hello, Clary Herondale," she spoke into the phone as she sat up.

"Oh, thank goodness, you answered," an exasperated male voice came over the line.

"Who is this? I didn't get a chance to look at caller ID," she murmured, glancing at her nails.

"It's Arthur Blackthorn."

"Oh, hi, how are you doing?" She was slightly surprised to hear from Arthur. They were close family friends with the Blackthorn's, but she normally heard from Emma, who would call about boy troubles.

"I'm good. I just have this business conference in Europe tomorrow, and my baby sitter for the week came down with the flu. I have a connecting flight in New York. Can you please take the kids?" He seemed frantic.

"I guess. I mean we have school though. How long will you be gone, and who all are we watching? Will Emma and Julian be there?" Clary asked, getting up.

"Emma, Jules, and Drusilla are away at a friend's. You would be watching Livia, Tiberius, and Octavius. I leave tomorrow and get back Wednesday," he explained, clearly needing someone else to help watch.

"Is there anyone else in town who can watch them? Jace and I have school." She gritted her teeth.

"Everyone is out of town or just refuses to take them." He sighed. "You are really my last hope."

"Okay, we'll figure something out." She shook her head. She had no idea what they were going to do. The futon could hold two kids and the last one could go on the recliner. Jace was going to be ticked. Well, not ticked, but annoyed at least. We were going to be putting up with three kids in this tiny apartment.

She knew what she was doing the rest of the night. Cleaning the living room and bathroom. They were good kids, but three of them! The twins Livvy and Ty were 13, while Tavvy was 6. Livvy and Ty were too young to stay here alone in the city. They would have to take the kids to class, which would be humiliating.

OoOoO

When Jace arrived home around 3 in the morning, Clary was still cleaning. He furrowed his brow at her. "Why are you awake? I didn't think you would actually wait up for me."

"I didn't." She sighed and sat on the couch. "We are watching some of the Blackthorn kids for 4 days." She gritted her teeth.

"What?" He dropped his shoulders, poking out his lower lip.

"I'm sorry. Arthur didn't have anywhere else to take them." She heaved another sigh, collapsing back against the couch.

"Is it like Julian and Emma?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it's the twins and Tavvy," she explained.

"What are we going to do about classes?" He put his hand in his hair. She could visibly see the anxiety seeping into him.

"I can take them. For the most part, I only have a handful of gen Ed, and the rest are arts classes," Clary answered, wondering if it sounded like a good idea.

"I guess that could work." He shuffled towards the bedroom. "Come on, let's snuggle," he whined, leaning against the door frame. She rolled her eyes teasingly at him, as she got to her feet. He stripped out of his jeans collapsing on the bed. She crawled up next to him, nuzzling against his side. He wrapped his arm around his back, securing her in place. "We should really have sex right now before we can't for another week," he mumbled, crossing his arm over his eyes.

"We are both exhausted, and I don't want to wake up with you inside me and on top of me." She pulled the covers up to her chin, nuzzling in deeper.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound pleasant." He sighed, placing his cheek against her head.

"We'll figure something out." She slipped her hand underneath his shirt, resting it on his abs.

"Night," he murmured.

"Good night." She looked up, kissing the underside of his jaw lightly.

OoOoO

Clary flinched awake when her phone blasted her ring tone. She reached for her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hi, Clary. I just landed, and I'm bringing the kids by now." Arthur sounded alert and awake.

"Oh. Thanks for calling. It gives us some time to wake up." She pushed herself into a sitting position, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes. The kids are really excited," he stated.

"We are, too. It's going to be fun." She smiled sleepily, as she shook Jace. He mumbled something incoherent before turning away from her.

"I'm going to let you go. See you in a few minutes." Arthur hung up the phone, and Clary grinned deviously to herself. She was going to do something so mean, but she couldn't help herself. She pounced on Jace, causing him to squeak in surprised and scramble to the floor in fear. She howled with laughter, falling back onto her back.

"You suck!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I hate it when you do that..." he muttered, stretching his arms about his head.

"Well, I think it's hilarious." She giggled, sitting back up. "The kids will be here soon. We should get dressed." She got to her feet, shedding her sleep wear to replace it with shorts and a t-shirt. She stepped out into the living area, where the apartment was still asleep. Clary wondered how long that would last once the kids were here. Jace turned on the coffee maker, as he began pulling things out of the fridge for breakfast.

There was a knock on the door 20 minutes later. Clary hurried to the door and found Arthur and the three kids with him.

"Hi." She smiled, gesturing for them to step inside.

"Clary!" Tavvy screeched, throwing his arms around her hips.

"Tavvy." She hugged him tightly. "You are so big. I saw you, what? Less than a year ago?" She asked, seeing the two awkward looking pre-teens. "How are you two?" She smiled at them.

"Okay." They shrugged, dragging their bags into the apartment. They both sat on the couch, flicking on the tv. Tavvy scurried over to Jace, and he lifted her up in his arms.

"Thank you so much for watching them. I really have to go. I will see you guys next Wednesday." Arthur waved at the kids before heading out.

"What are we going to do today?" Tavvy bounced back over to Clary.

"I don't really know. I didn't know you were coming until last night." Clary sat at the dinner table.

"Can we go to zoo!" Tavvy bounced up and down hopefully, as he ran over to Clary.

"Jace, do we want to go to the zoo?" Clary grinned at her husband.

"Yeah, I guess. We could also get ice cream." He suggested with a smile.

"Yes!" Tavvy pumped his arm with excitement, moving in circles around Jace.

"Ty and Livvy, let's get a move on." Clary pulled on her shoes, see two teenagers looking completely disinterested. She loved the twins, but they kept to themselves. They didn't have a lot of friends, and they were almost never apart, except for in school. Livvy wasn't as smart as Ty, while Ty wasn't as athletic as Livvy.

"Whatever." Livvy pushed herself off the couch, continuing to do things on her phone.

"I know you guys are young and want to live on your phones, but today is going to be so much more fun if you put them away for just a couple of hours." She smiled hopefully at the kids. Ty rolled his eyes, stashing his phone in his back pocket. "Alec, we are borrowing your car." She yelled, pulling his keys off of the hook.

"Whatever," Alec responded from his room.

OoOoO

At the zoo, the two teens put their phones in their pockets, but they still kept to themselves. Clary couldn't help but wonder how many friends they had. Most likely not a lot. They were very isolated to one another, which was a good and bad thing. Tavvy held on to Jace and Clary's hand as they walked through the trees and exhibits. She would 'Oooo' and 'Ahhh' at every animal, meanwhile making faces and playing in the glass. Clary grinned to herself, nudging Jace slightly.

"He's really cute." Clary whispered, so he couldn't hear.

"Yes, he is." Jace put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I want a girl." She sighed, watching Tavvy chase the tiger up and down the glass.

"Of course you would want a girl..." he teased, chuckling quietly. "I want a boy. I need to carry on the family name before it dies out." He snorted.

"My name is dying out too." She crossed her arms.

"Your name is already dead. You took mine already." He poked her side, making her swat at him.

"Shut up." She hit his hand again as it went for her ribs. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean I like it. I guess my mom did change our last name, so it doesn't really matter." She shrugged, sitting on a bench.

"You know tiger's urine smells like buttered popcorn." Ty sat next to them.

"That's what I'm smelling!" Clary responded, pretending to be completely serious, as she looked over at the boy.

"There is a two foot thick glass in front of us. You wouldn't be able to smell it." Ty rolled his eyes at her, making Clary feel stupid.

"It was a joke, Ty." She sighed.

"Oh." Ty glanced down at his lap, playing with his fingers. "It was funny." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"You didn't laugh. It wasn't funny." Clary smiled, knowing her joke was lame. "What else do you know about tigers?" she asked, which made his face light up.

"Tigers don't roar at other animals. It's purely done for communication. Also, female tigers are only fertile 4 to 5 days a year, unlike people, who have about 3 days per month. They don't view humans as prey or predators either, which is really cool, so you could own a pet tiger and it wouldn't want to eat you unless you attacked it!" Ty rambled on and on about tigers, which made Clary wonder if he knew this much about all the animals in the world, or if tigers were his favorite animal.

As they moved from exhibit to exhibit, they learned that Ty just knew a lot about animals. He claimed that they fascinated them, and that he wanted to become a Zoologist to further his research of them. Clary had to commend him for already knowing what he wanted to do with his life. Clary didn't know she wanted to be an interior designer until right before college started, which was three months ago.

"Can we go to the petting Zoo?" Ty asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Livvy groaned, dropping her head back in annoyance. "Ty how many times do I have to tell you- WE ARE TOO OLD FOR THE PETTING ZOO!"

"Maybe I want to touch some animals in this place!" Ty countered immediately, crossing his arms at his twin.

She moaned even louder, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. "You are so boring!" she exclaimed, turning to Clary's husband. "Jace, can we do something exciting, while Ty is over here being boring?" she grumbled, taking Jace's hand and dragging him away.

"I'll meet up with you later," he called over his shoulder as he was dragged away.

"Let's go to the petting zoo." Clary ushered the two kids towards the petting zoo.

OoOoO

After the Zoo, they went to The Rock Solid Panda for the best pizza in the city. Jace held Clary's hand under the table, as the kids bickered about the toppings. She squeezed her husband's hand, feeling her heart swell in her chest. It has been a long time since she's been around kids, and they were easy kids for the most part. They just needed some supervision.

"So, we decided…" Tavvy clasped his hands together on the table with the most serious face he could muster. "Cheese." He narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Clary laughed, glancing over at her husband, who was cracking a smile.

"When are we going to get ice cream?" Tavvy cocked his head to the side.

"After dinner, of course," Livvy stated, sipping her soda.

"Yep." Jace nodded, playing with Clary's finger. She felt a wave of heat go down her torso, as he rolled his fingers around her palm. His motions were driving her insane, and she hasn't had sex in almost 3 weeks. His hands were driving her crazy, but she didn't want it to stop.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she whispered, needing to take a breath.

"Okay." He pulled her down into a soft kiss, making her grin faintly against his lips. In the bathroom, she made sure her hair was ok and her make was decent before heading back out. Everyone at her table froze with their straws between their lips.

"What is going on?" She giggled, furrowing her brow at the kids, and then her husband who appeared to be just as guilty looking.

"We aren't having a spit ball fight." He spit his straw out, placing it back in the cup. She picked up what she assumed to be a spit ball and was extremely disappointed.

"Did Jace show you how to make these?" She looked at the kids, holding up the piece of paper.

"Yes." Tavvy quivered, obviously assuming that he got in trouble.

"This is sad, Jace. I taught you better than this." She teased, ripping up part of her straw wrapper. She plopped it into her mouth.

"Eww." Livvy wrinkled her nose.

"Jace is a wuss when it comes to spit balls. You have to use real spit." She nudged him, taking the ball of paper and spit out of her mouth. She pressed it into the straw. "Where do you want me to shoot it?" she asked, feeling particularly devious.

"That guy right there." Tavvy pointed to a man that was facing away from them.

"You're sure? I'm only going to do this once," she stated, making sure that they were absolutely positive that they wanted want him to be her target.

"He is the least likely to see that we did it. I say go for it." Ty grinned mischievously.

"Ok." She inhaled a deep breath, put the straw to her lips, and blew as hard as she could. It hit the back of the man's head, sticking in his hair. She quickly put the straw back into her cup, as she glanced away unsuspectingly.

"Jace, her spit balls are so much better than yours." Livvy giggled quietly to herself.

"Here's your pizza." The waiter put it on the table, and Tavvy squealed with excitement.

"I bet I can eat more then you," Tavvy challenged, eyeing Jace carefully.

"Oh, can you?" He raised an eyebrow at her, egging her on even more.

"Uh huh." A goofy smile appeared on his face, which Clary assumed was supposed to be vicious, but in reality it was adorable.

"I think I can eat more. I mean, I am an adult." He tried to reason with her before beginning the challenge.

"So what?" He crossed her arms.

"I guess we'll have to see who can eat more."

OoOoO

"I can't believe he ate 5 piece of pizza and then ice cream. There is no way that that much food can fit in his little body!" Clary exclaimed as she and Jace settled in bed.

"I mean I stopped eating at 3 and half because I didn't want him to get sick. He looked like he was going to keep eating." Jace shook his head, resting back against the pillows.

"I know right." Clary laid on her side, facing her husband.

"It looks like they had fun today." Jace smiled, turning to face his lovely wife.

"Yeah, I feel bad we are going to be in classes on monday. I mean, they're going to have to just sit there and watch." She sighed, tucking her hand underneath her head.

"It's only for a few days, and you're in a few art classes. They can do stuff then," he suggested, running his hand over her torso. She bit her lip, sliding her body closer to his. She missed him. The past threeish weeks had been nice because they'd started talking more, but she wanted to feel him against her. She wanted his lips on her body, showing her physically how much he loved her. "You know, the kids are probably asleep," he breathed, slipping his hand under her tank top.

"What if one of them walks in?" Her breath caught in her throat when Jace pushed her onto her back. His body firmly pressed against hers.

"They had a long day. I am almost positive that they are asleep, and will continue to sleep through the night," He assured her, and gave her a hot, searing kiss.

"I want you so much, but I feel like it's a bad idea while the kids are here." She dug her fingers into his lush hair, trying to keep herself from ravishing him.

"Can we make out a little?" His lips ghosted over hers, sending shivers down her whole body. She nodded silently, as his mouth crushed against her own. She gasped at the contact, inhaling a deep breath through her nose. He trailed his finger down her thighs, lifting her leg up to give him a more settled position against her. She whimpered, holding onto his neck. His mouth trailed against her neck, forcing a quiet moan to rise through her throat. She clawed at his shirt, dragging it over his head. He chuckled at her franticness, before she flipped him onto his back.

"You are so sexy," she panted, planting a kiss on his stomach. She rolled her hips against his, eliciting a throaty moan from his mouth.

"I know." He smirked, propping his arms above his head.

There was a soft knock on the door, drawing Clary out of her haze. She quickly moved off of her husband's lap and onto the bed. Tavvy pushed the door open, holding his little tummy in her hand.

"Is everything ok?" Clary asked, situating her hair.

"My tummy hurts..." he murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want to lay down with us?" Clary suggested, pulling the covers back. Her eyes widened when Tavvy vomited. "Oh, baby..." Clary cooed, pushing herself out of the bed.

"I'll help you clean up." Jace hurried out of the bed.

"I want Clary!" He started cry, and his lip quivered.

"Ok, sweetheart." Clary smirked at her husband before slipping out of bed. Clary picked him up in her arms. He was heavy, but he knew that this little boy needed to be held. "Jace, clean that up," she called over her shoulder, as she entered the bathroom.

"Fine," he grumbled from behind her. She grinned to herself, happy that she didn't have to clean up child vomit.

"How are you doing?" Clary asked the girl, tucking his hair behind his little ear. He was sniffling heavily, running his finger over his eyes. "You don't need to cry." She hummed, stroking his soft cheek. "Let's get you changed, so you can feel clean, okay?" She unbuttoned his little pj top, and helped him out of his shorts.

"Okay," he whimpered, letting her lower lip hang far out. Clary grabbed a wash cloth, wiping her face off gently. She picked up the girl again, and grabbed her little bag.

"Do you want to sleep with Jace and me?" she offered softly. The boy nodded vigorously, hugging the older woman tightly. Clary put him in some other pjs before laying him down next to Jace, who was already back in bed. He sighed quietly, but didn't say anything. He obviously didn't like the idea of him staying with them tonight. She gave him a look, which conveyed, 'He's staying here tonight, so don't say anything.'

OoOoO

Sunday wasn't nearly as much fun, and sadly it was now Monday. Clary held Tavvy's hand, walking into her least favorite class. Her teacher always called her out, and she was terrified to ask him to have the kids in his class. She told Jace she would take them today, so she was going to do it. Jace had a stressful day with multiple exams, and asking three kids to sit still for over an hour and do nothing was a hard thing to do.

"Hi, Mr. Hodge, one of my family's friends had a work emergency and had to leave my husband and I with their kids for a couple of days. Is it ok if they sit in? I got them a laptop and headphones to watch shows and stuff. They shouldn't be a distraction," she explained, feeling her verges grip at her heart.

"Fine," he sighed, looking over at them. "If they start being disruptive, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Thank you, sir." She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked back at the twins. "We are going to sit in the back." She led the way to the very back of the class, and pulled out her laptop. She set them up with a little station for the twins to watch shows, while Tavvy colored. Clary sat next to Tavvy, knowing that if any of them would be disruptive, it would be Tavvy. She was the youngest, and the most high strung.

For the first half of the class, Tavvy was content coloring in his picture book. Clary tried her hardest to focus. It was a lot more difficult than normal because she kept glancing over at the kids, wondering what they were doing. Mr. Hodge also didn't call on her like he normally did, and she was incredibly thankful for that mercy.

"Clary," Tavvy whispered, pulling on her sleeve.

"What is it?" She peeled her eyes away from the slideshow that she needed to take notes from.

"I'm bored," he pouted.

"Do you want to play a game on my phone?" She dug through her bag and took her phone out. Tavvy nodded, grinning widely at her. Clary looked back at the screen, and the info she needed was gone. She heaved a sigh, attempting to figure out what was going on.

Three more days. Three more days, and the kids would be home.

 **A/N: The reason it took longer than normal to write I think is because I had the kids be in there. I love kids, but it is very hard to write with kids in a story.**

 **What did you think about the kids quest starring? I have not read Lady Midnight yet, so I was kind of guessing what their personalities would be based off of the spoilers I have read and City of Heavenly Fire.**

 **The next chapter we are going to get some sexually frustrated Jace, which should be entertaining I think. Lol. The last chapter I was saying how he was glad they weren't because it gave them time to be together, but that was only after a week. Next chapter I think they'll be going on almost a month, which is a long time for them. Remember 5 to 16 times a week. ;P**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Is there anything you guys want to see?**

 **What your favorite part of the newest TV show?! I freaken love that show! The AU episode I was freaking out, and my roommate kept telling me to be quiet because she didn't want me to disturb the neighbors.**

 **Thank you for everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my stories. Those kinds of things really motivate me to write more.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I realized that I miss read Octavius' name, and I accidently made he a she. I have corrected that in this chapter, and the last chapter. I apologize for that.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jace woke up with a tiny fist resting against his cheek and a foot in his side. Tavvy stayed in their room the night he threw up, and he never left, which meant he had hardly touched his wife in now three weeks. Taking a short break was a good idea, but it has almost been a month. He wanted some tender love and care. He could not get that love and care while Tavvy was there. Thankfully, the kids were leaving today. Jace picked up his little hand, moving it aside, so he could get out of bed. He had been waking up earlier than normal because them combined has created a massive blanket hog monster. When Clary had snuggled against his side there was no blanket issue, but when slept she across the bed, without her man's body heat, she gathered all the blankets around herself.

He stepped into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. It wasn't that he hated having the kids visit. It just wasn't convenient. If they were on break, he wouldn't care at all. Heck, he would take them to his parent's estate in the country; run them around until they passed out. It's a brilliant idea, he thought. But he couldn't because he had classes. He scrubbed his teeth, as Tavvy wandered into the bathroom.

"Tooth brush." He pushed up on his toes, reaching for the device. Jace grabbed it for him. "Did you have any dreams last night?" He smiled, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth.

"No, not really, did you?" he asked after spitting out his tooth paste.

"Yes!" He smiled widely, bouncing slightly. "I was on the beach, and Emma was there..." He rambled incoherently about his dream. Jace grinned softly as he picked him up. He was so full of energy. Jace was jealous.

"Get dressed." He set her down in the room, and he scurried to her bag. Clary stood in the mirror, braiding her hair. "You look cute today," he grinned, leaning against the wall next to her. She blushed faintly, tying her hair off. "I have work right after the kids get picked up, but when I get home, I want you naked in bed," he whispered into her ear, making her bite her lip. She held onto his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

"I would totally do that if it wasn't freezing and we lived in a place with 3 other people." She smirked, placing her hands on his hips.

"Please?" he pouted, dropping his shoulders slightly.

"I'll be my thinnest tank top and a thong." She snickered, standing up on her toes to kiss him.

"I can settle for that." He smiled, brushing their lips together once again. He felt kind of bad that they had to schedule when they were going to have sex. Was the spontaneity gone? It couldn't be gone yet right? They've only been married a year.

"Good. I can't wait," she mused, pulling on his belt loop. He chuckled, wrapping his around her from behind.

"You two are so gross." Ty wrinkled his nose from the dinner table.

"This is how a man loves a woman. You should take notes." Jace winked at the boy, whose face turned bright red. Jace let go of his wife, as he began setting up their coffee for the day. Livvy moaned, rolling onto her side on the futon.

"I don't want to get up!" She grumbled, tugging the blanket up to her nose.

"Wake up." Clary tossed a pillow at her, before wandering back to her husband. "Can you take them today? I have that awful professor again, and I don't want to have to deal with him..." she whispered, looking up hopefully at him.

"I guess," he sighed, ruffling his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks so much. Your professors like you and I just hate getting judgement from everyone," she murmured, glancing away from him.

"I know." He held her cheek lightly, hugging her against him. "Only two more months." He kissed her head before ushering everyone out the door.

OoOoO

Jace was holding Tavvy when he entered his criminology class. He thought that if he was holding the kid he would seem a little more sympathetic. Clary was right that his teachers like him, but he didn't know if they liked him enough to have children in class with him. Clary said that she didn't have a problem, but she had mostly artistic classes, which tend to have more laid back teachers.

"Mr. Carstairs, I got stuck babysitting. Is it okay if I have them in there?" Jace asked, placing Tavvy on the floor. He sighed heavily, tugging on the Jace's jeans lightly, as he held her hand out. Jace took it, looking back over at his professor.

"Of course, as long as you can stay after class for a little while. I have something I wanted to discuss with you. When's your next class?" he questioned, typing a few things into the computer.

"2 o'clock," he stated, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Perfect." Mr. Carstairs smiled, turning back to his computer.

He set the kids up with the laptop like Clary suggested, and they were all watching tv. He didn't think it would be that easy, but, hey, he wasn't complaining. Half the class was over; when he noticed that Ty was not watching tv anymore. He was listening to the professor. Jace furrowed his brow slightly at the boy, but didn't say anything. Ty was an oddball. He knew a lot of things about animals, and was fascinated by criminology. He smirked at the kid, turning his eyes back to the screen. He may be odd, but Ty was going to go places in life.

OoOoO

Jace headed over to the professor to talk to him. Jace still had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but he kind of didn't want the kids here. Did he do bad on his last exam?

"Jace, here we go." He handed him a bunch of paper work. "There is an open position at the Bureau for someone who's in school and wants to be an agent. It isn't a major job or anything, but you can get your foot in the door. It is in Virginia, but, honestly, there is no reason for you to be in school in New York. Virginia is cheaper and you can get in with people who work at the FBI. What do you think?" He explained, crossing his arms.

"I don't know..." Jace flipped through the papers. "I'm married. I don't know if my wife would be okay with moving. Everyone she knows is here," he stammered, knowing that this was an amazing opportunity.

"I didn't know you were married." He grinned at him. "I know working around a wife can be difficult, but she can make new friends. You two can truly learn to live on your own. Don't you have 3 roommates already?" Mr. Carstairs asked.

"I'll talk to her." Jace picked up his bag, glancing over at the kids, who, thankfully, hadn't been paying attention.

"Let me know your decision. I would be happy to send in a recommendation letter."

OoOoO

Arthur came to pick up the kids while Jace was work, so when he got home, he immediately went to his room. Jace crawled over his wife, who was giggling. She tangled their lips together, weaving her fingers into his locks. He hesitated, remembering the whole thing about Virginia. She leaned herself up, brushing their lips together slowly. He had to tell her what he wanted to do. She pulled his hips down. He couldn't wait too long. He had to tell her before anything developed. He didn't want to keep anything from her, especially something so important.

"What's wrong?" Clary furrowed her brow at him, falling back against the bed.

"I want to move to Virginia." He inhaled a breath, seeing her face go from wanting to confusion.

"Why?" She pushed herself into a sitting position, crossing her arms over her chest in a vulnerable way.

"I want to be in the FBI, Clary. That's where they are. I could get real experience, and I want to go. There's this job that they are offering for college students. I want it, and if I don't get it, I think it would be a good idea for us." He explained, tucking hair behind her ear. She shied away from him, chewing on her lip. He sighed, sitting back from her.

"What about me? What do I have to look forward to in Virginia? My mom is here. All of our friends are here." She pursed her lips, seeming very frustrated with him.

"You can make new friends. Clary we can have a house of our own in Virginia. A house! We don't have to live in a tiny, cramped apartment," he explained hopefully.

"I don't know..." she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"Please, think about it. I know you're nervous about this stuff, but I think it's a great idea for both of us. I did some research. They have a great interior design school nearby, and it doesn't cost much more than it does to stay here." He explained, cupping his hand around her cheek.

"I have to think about it." She moved away from his hand, inhaling a deep breath.

"Okay." He murmured, letting his hand fall to his side. "I have to let my professor know by the end of the week, so I can send in an application for that job," he spoke softly.

"Fine." She laid down on her side, chewing on her lip. "I just don't know what there is in Virginia for me." She whispered.

"Me?" He laid on his back next to her. Unlike normal, she was facing away from him.

"You make it sound like you are going to go anyway," she murmured.

"I will eventually. I mean that's where I'm going to have to go for my job. That's where I'm going to go for training. You said that you were okay with me being away from training. You know that I'll be gone for a while right?" He breathed, suddenly feeling his chest tighten. Did she not know that?

"I just thought we would have more time before we left." She breathed, glancing over her shoulder. "If you work there, you'll leave sooner. Then who will I have in Virginia? Because you won't be there." She didn't mean to sound harsh, but the words hit him the chest. Who would she have?

"You can make friends. You may not realize this, but you are really amazing." He turned on his side, bringing his arm around her stomach.

"I had one friend all throughout high school before we started dating. One friend. Then I became friends with your sister. They are my only friends, Jace. The only friends I've probably have my whole life. I am an introvert. You're the extrovert. You make me go out and talk to people," she whispered, tightening her hold on his arm. "And besides, what am I going to do with my so-called friends when they are all going out to bars and trying to find a boyfriend? Sit around and pat their shoulder when they get rejected, while I'm hurting inside because you aren't there to hold me while I sleep?" Her voice started to quiver, making his heart drop.

"Why haven't you told me any of this?" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Because I didn't want you to change your mind just because I'd missed you. I just didn't realize you wanted to move so soon, and it scares me," she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Turn around." He held her waist gently, wanting to hold her completely. She slowly rolled onto her other side, draping her arm over his waist. "I'm not going to training now. I'm going to be in an office. If anything moving sooner is a better idea because then you can establish a friend group before I go."

"I'm still scared," she whispered, burying her face in his neck.

"I know." He stroked her hair, placing his cheek on her head. "I'm sorry I ruined our night." He whispered, kissing her head.

"It's okay. We have other nights." She sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"Alright, maybe we can do it tomorrow," he suggested quietly, stroking her cheek.

"Yes, tomorrow..." she murmured, before her body relaxed against his. Her breathing steadied. She had fallen asleep. Honestly, he didn't blame her. It was late, and they had school early in the morning.

OoOoO

Jace was sitting with Clary in the café. She had been studying most of the day, which he was ok with because he had to write another paper. She hadn't brought up Virginia again, but he only had a few days before the dead line. He wanted to go to Virginia either way, but he couldn't wait to jump on this job.

"Have you given any thought to Virginia?" Jace asked, looking up from the computer.

"Umm…" She clicked her pen, biting her lip. She set her things aside, obviously stalling to answer him. "A little." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she adjusted herself in the seat.

"How much?" he questioned hesitantly, wondering what she was thinking.

"Jace, I still don't like the idea of moving," she murmured, glancing around the room.

"But...?" he grinned, gritting his teeth hopefully.

"If this is really what you want to do, I'll go with you." She sighed, shaking her head. "I love you, and your dreams aren't here. I can be an interior designer anywhere." She huffed, ruffling her hair.

"Seriously? You'll go?" He cracked a grin, placing his hand over hers.

"Yes, okay?" She shook her head at him, forcing back a small grin. "The idea of owning a house seems so nice," she breathed, mingling their fingers together. He kissed her hand, as he circled his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I love you," he breathed, knowing that she was giving up a lot for him. She was giving up familiarity, which he knew was hard for her.

"I know." She teased, releasing his hand to pick up her stuff. "Let's go home. We can have some dinner before you go to work

OoOoO

Jace was stove top grilling some chicken, while Clary worked on the pasta. Jace wished that he didn't have to work tonight because he missed being with his wife. He missed the conversation with her, but now he was missing the other part. He just couldn't win. He set the lid on the food, before sliding his hands over her hips. She hummed, leaning back against him.

"I am so excited to get home from work." He nuzzled his nose against his ear, trailing soft kisses down his neck.

"I am too." She moved her hands over his, sending shivers down his spine.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, propping his chin on her shoulder. "How did I get so lucky?" he mused, making her smile.

"I don't know how you got so lucky." She mocked, stirring the pasta.

They sat together, eating a comfortable silence. He held her hand, eating their alfredo silently. After dinner they went into the room to continue working on school stuff. Jace started getting ready for work, while Clary did her homework on the bed. She smiled at him, lying on her stomach.

"I should be home around 2." He slipped his belt in the loops, hooking it firmly.

"I'll be here, studying." She grimaced at her paper work.

"I know." He chuckled, kissing her head.

"Hurry back!" she hummed, smiling deviously.

"Oh, I will." He got to his feet, still looking at his lovely wife. He loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt sometimes, and he needed her. They were one being now. He didn't realize how much they were one person until recently. When they were feeling disconnected, everything felt off.

OoOoO

Jace trudged home, feeling exhausted. He had to break up two fights, throw out 4 girls who took their clothes off, and 1 guy for being too drunk. It was a bad day. He pushed the bedroom door open, seeing his wife still working in pretty much the same position.

"Hi." She shut her laptop, moving her stuff to the side.

"Hi." He yawned, peeling his shirt off. "I just need to lay down for a few minutes before I totally rock your world." He shimmed out of his jeans, collapsing on the bed next to her.

"Ok." She snickered, straddling his butt. "Want a little back rub while I wait for my world to be rocked?" she teased quietly, kissing his back lightly.

"That sounds so amazing..." he hummed, "I promise, I'll return the favor," he murmured. He didn't want her to think that he only wanted his pleasures. He wanted to give her endless pleasure. He wanted to make her squirm, and he wanted to fill her up.

"I know." She pressed her fist against his back in a way that made him groan. He didn't understand how she learned to give back massages, but it was amazing. She slid her arm across his side, making him shudder. He let his eyes slid shut, as she methodically eased the knots in his backs away. He didn't mean for his eyes to close, but he was having trouble opening them again "You're going to fall asleep." She whispered, lying across his back.

"I think I already am..." he grumbled, feeling overcome with exhaustion.

"We can wait another day," she mused, rolling next to him.

"But I don't want to wait another day!" He rumbled, wishing he wasn't so sleepy.

"You are going to fall asleep. I don't want you falling asleep. I want you rocking my world." She stroked his hair, leaning to kiss him gently. "Go to sleep." She moved the covers around him, as she buried herself under the covers.

OoOoO

The next day Jace stood at the door of Magnus club, rolling his eyes at the women who were giggling and pointing at him. He's never really cared for women's attention since he got married. He only really cared about what Clary thought of him, and she was walking up to him now. He smiled faintly, seeing the small dress that she was in. She didn't dress up often, but when she did, she was smoking. The rest of the gang stood in front of her.

"Hey, Jace." Alec nodded to him, as Jace opened the rope.

"Hi." Clary paused in front of him, pulling at the lapels of his jacket. She smiled up at him, pushing up on her toes to kiss him lightly.

"Hi." He brushed their noses together, before drawing back from her.

"So when you get done, I want you to come and find me." A smirk formed across her lips, as he caught a flash of red lace was slipped into his inside pocket. Warmth gathered in the pit of his stomach. He gulped heavily, feeling heat in his cheeks. She kissed his ear lightly, walking past him.

She was a tease.

Now he has to wait here for two hours, feeling overwhelmingly turned on. Jace groaned, looking down at his watch.

OoOoO

His shift was finally over, and he ran into the club. He clocked out, looking for his wife's red hair. Clary was probably in the vip section, so he hurried up the stairs. She was talking to a group of people, but he honestly didn't care. He immediately threw her over his shoulder, and she was burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to make love to my wife. So have a good night." He nodded to his friends, turning around to leave. He set her down when they got to their car, and he pushed her up against the truck.

"I want you so much," she panted, yanking his shirt from his jeans.

"I bet that I want you more." He opened the car door, and Clary scooted back into the seat.

"Then you better get us home fast." She smirked, pulling him by his belt loops over to her.

"Oh, no, we are doing this now." He chuckled, climbing over her.

"Now?" she snickered, as he shut the car door.

"Is that okay?" He trailed searing kisses against her lip, making her moan heavily.

"Yes. Oh my gosh..." she groaned, digging her fingers into his hair. He was so thankful that he didn't have to wait until they got home. He felt like he was going crazy. It has been a little over a month since they had sex, which was making his skin crawl. It was like an itch that he couldn't reach. He felt like they were beginning to distance in a different way. They were closer mentally, but there were somethings you couldn't communicate verbally with your spouse.

He slid her gown over her hips, and saw that she in fact had put the panties she had been wearing in his pocket.

"You were going commando in there. I didn't think you had the guts for it," he teased, as she clawed his shirt off.

"I wanted a little more assurance that this was happening tonight." She laughed, undoing his pants.

"Let's see if you have the bra to match." He connected their lips once again.

 **A/N: I am starting to wrap up this story. I love it, but there is only so much I can do with these characters, and I don't want to turn this into a pregnancy story, even though a lot of people have asked. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but it will end when they move to Virginia at the end of the semester that they are in.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Is there anything you want to see before this story is over?**

 **Please review!**


	9. Author's Note Please Read

**A/N: Hey guys! I love this story! I do, but I need to take a break. I know what I want to do, but I still have to come up with stuff to fill in the gaps. At the moment I'm forcing myself to write this story, and I think I should step back for a few weeks. I will come back to it. I promise. There is only one story I haven't gone back to, which is Prince Charming.**

 **There are about five more chapters of Four Doors.**

 **If you haven't checked out my other stories that I have written or are currently writing, please check them out. I hope they can tide you over. Lol.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted, which I warned you about, but here I am. I hope you guys like it.**

Clary grunted softly, as she her eyes flickered open. Her entire body felt sore and amazing at the same time. Most of last night was a complete haze, but it was the best night of her life. She didn't want to get out of bed, but her bladder was calling out to her. She groaned softly, as she crawled out of bed. She hurt everywhere. It was a good hurt. She peed, shuffling out of the bathroom.

"You look like you've been hit by a train." Izzy laughed, stepping out of her room. Clary felt like a wreck. She could only image how bad her hair must look because it felt disgusting.

"I feel like it." She muttered, scratching her head, which probably made her hair even worse.

"When did you get home last night? Jace and you left way before all of us, and you weren't home. Where did you go?" She snickered, probably imaging the naughtiest things possible.

"We hardly made it to the car." She shook her head, feeling like she probably lost her panties on the street.

"Oh my gosh." Iz snickered, covering her mouth.

"I orgasmed like 20 times last night. I didn't even know I could do that that many times." A sleepy smile appeared on her face, as she flashed back to Jace's body on top of hers.

"Woo, too much information." Her eyes widened slightly. "20 times? How is that even possible? Because if it is I am so jealous." She exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Well when he would umm... finish, he would start going down on me almost immediately. Then he repeated that many, many times." She bit her lip, thinking back to his hair between her thighs.

"Wow." She nodded, grinning faintly at her friend. "You know you have a hickey stretching from your jaw to under your shirt." She gritted her teeth, pointing at it.

"He did not do that!" She exclaimed, running into the bathroom. She pulled her shirt down, seeing that it stretched over most of her neck and chest. Jace hasn't given her a hickey since they were in high school, and he would get all worked up. "Ugh." She groaned, touching it lightly. It made her wince. This was why her neck was so sore. It explained everything. "I'm going to have to wear a scarf for the month." She moaned in annoyance, walking back into her bedroom. Jace was asleep on his stomach with his back exposed. There were claw marks running up and down his back. She bit her lip, not realizing that she had done that. She looked at her nails, seeing that they were run down to the nub now. She laid down on the bed, making Jace stir. Clary traced over them, wondering if they hurt.

"Hey." He grunted, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hi." She ruffled his hair, kissing his head lightly. The sound from the kiss made an extremely satisfying sound, making her heart drum in her chest. "Last night was worth the wait." She breathed, rubbing his arm before resting her nose against his skin.

"I am very impressed with my stamina last night." He laughed, brushing her lips against her shoulder.

"Was the hickey necessary?" She teased, pulling her collar down to show him.

"It was very necessary." He chuckled, nuzzling even closer to her.

"This is going to be here for a month." She shook her head with a smile. She might have hated how it felt, but she was marked. She wouldn't have to flash her ring around for a little while, which was an upside.

"Well, my back is going to be in rough shape for a while." He countered, sighing contently.

"Whatever." She brushed her lips against his temple, closing her eyes. "I think I'm going to be in a sex coma all day." She yawned, letting her eyes close again.

"Or we could have sex again?" He grinned deviously at her, as he slid back on top of her.

She giggled violently, as his mouth connected with hers. This was so much different than last night. It was slow and gentle, as he carefully moved their lips together. She loved him so much. She held onto his hip, signaling him to go even slower. He understood, taking her cheeks in his hand, as he deepened the kiss even more. Sometimes she just wanted him to rest against her, tangling their lips together. She felt like he knew her as much as he knew himself, like they were one being, moving and reacting simultaneously with one another. He made her heart pound in her chest, and her veins run warm.

OoOoO

Clary laid back against Jace's stomach. She propped her knees up, scribbling on her sketch pad. His arms were around her stomach, holding her lightly in his strong arms. She inhaled a small breath, as he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you." He breathed, squeezing her tighter. She felt enveloped by his warmth, making her feel like jelly.

"I know." She smirked, making him tickle her sides. He wanted to hear it back, but it was so much fun to tease him.

"Say it back." He laughed, as she squealed with laughter.

"No." She giggled, squirming violently against his biceps.

"Say it back." He flipped her onto her back, pinning her down on the bed. Gosh, she just wanted him to ravish her right now, but he wouldn't do that until she said those three words "I love you." He murmured again, bumping his nose against hers.

"I love you." She snickered, holding his cheek.

"I know." He chuckled, kissing her nose.

"Shut up. You are the worst." She laughed, tracing his hands down his back.

"I'm the best. You seemed to moan that a lot last night." He teased, kissing her lightly. "So I wanted to know…" he sat up, inhaling a small breath. His demeanor and tone had changed, making her a little nervous. What did he want to know? "I think that we should start going to the gym together." He suggested, tangling their finger together playfully.

"We just spent all night working out." She teased, running her hands over his hips. She felt exhausted from their night, and they probably burned so many calories.

"You know what I mean." He chuckled, pushing her hair back from her face. "It's not that we are putting on weight, it's more like out muscle is being replaced with fat." He pecked her lips multiple times, making her giggle.

"Mr. Herondale, are you calling your doting wife fat." She accused, forcing back laughter. She knew that he didn't mean that, but it was so much fun to tease him.

"I'm calling us both fat." He chuckled.

"Fine, we can go to the gym together." She fell onto her back, pulling him with her. "But you have to earn it." She smirked, drawing him into a kiss.

"I think I've earned just about anything I wanted yesterday." He breathed, trailing his lips over her neck. She shivered, knowing that he probably did earn it, but she wanted him.

"You earned me not getting angry when you called me fat." She giggled, playing with hair at the nape of his neck.

"I called us fat." He countered with a smile splayed across his face.

"Doesn't matter. I was included in the statement." She snickered, pulling his face down her lips.

OoOoO

Clary stood in the mirror the following Monday, wondering how she was going to cover up the massive hickey her husband gave her. It was too warm for a turtle neck. She ran her fingers over it, wrinkling her nose. It still felt super sore, which was beyond frustrating.

"What are you grimacing about?" Jace pulled his shirt over his head, before enveloping her waist with his arms.

"I don't know how to cover this up." She pointed at the sore spot, looking at him in the mirror.

"Don't. Wear it with pride." He brushed his lips over it once again, holding her tighter.

"Stop it." She snickered, pushing his head away from her. "You're going to make it worse." She grumbled, rolling her eyes jokingly at him.

"I like it." He breathed, pushing the hair back from the other side of her neck. He slowly ran his lips over her neck. She whimpered quietly, resting back against him. She breathed in a small breath, as she smiled faintly

"You like it, huh?" She hummed, sliding her hands over his. "You like marking your territory?" She teased.

"Maybe." He chuckled, being to suck on her unmarked skin.

"Jace." She snickered, shoving his head playfully. He snickered quietly, kissing the top of her head. "If you didn't have claw marks up and down your back I would kill you." She laughed, turning in his arms. She liked it when he held her. His firm body enveloped hers; giving her a sense of security that only he could give her.

"You're name has been permanently marked on my arm." He stated, gesturing to his tattooed bicep.

"You did that to yourself." She exclaimed with laughter, as he tickled her sides slightly. She never understood what compelled him to tattoo her name to his arm, but maybe he was branding himself as hers. It wouldn't surprise Clary that he felt the need to have something permanent that said his life was tied to hers. She knew that he felt like their life wasn't necessarily real. She also knew that he hated it when women would come onto him, and now that she had her name on his arm, it probably steered some girls away.

"You don't need to cover it up." He assured her, releasing his beloved wife. "Wear it with pride." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling faintly at her.

"Alright, fine." She walked over to the closet, pulling on one of her typical shirts. "Happy?" She grinned, pushing up on her toes to peck his lips.

"Yeah." He nodded, holding the door open for her.

OoOoO

They headed out to school, and Jace's first class was canceled. She asked him to walk her to her first class because it is the class she hates. Maybe she would be a little calmer in class if her hubby was around a little longer in the morning.

"I love you." He pushed her hair back from her face, brushing their lips together once. They stood outside the room, leaning against the wall together.

"I love you too. I wish I didn't have class." She groaned quietly, playing with his belt loops.

"I know." He chuckled, kissing her one last time before backing away from her. "Meet me at the gym after your classes." He ducked into the stair way.

She headed into her classroom, and sat at her desk.

"Before we start lecture I want to give you guys your project." Hodge started to pass the papers down the row, as the class groaned in unison. "So I will be assigning you partners, and this project will be due before you leave for fall break in two weeks." Clary wrinkled her nose, not wanting to have to work with a partner. Whenever she did partner work, she always ended up doing all the work, which just ticked her off. He called off the list of partners, some people were happy with their partners some were not. "Clary Herondale and Raphael Santiago." He called out. Clary let her head hit her desk because that was the guy who kept asking questions he didn't have the right to ask. He constantly contradicted her marriage, and it really set her on edge. "Now let's get into today's lecture about enthalpy."

OoOoO

"Clary, Espere!" Rapheal called after her.

"What?" She huffed, pausing in her tracks. Deep breath. She only had to deal with him a few times. It shouldn't be that bad, right?

"When do you want to meet up to work on our project?" He asked, as he began to walk next to her.

"I don't know, I have to talk to my husband first." She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that she definitely didn't want to work somewhere alone with him. She would have to work with him while Jace was close by.

"You're married to Jace Herondale, aren't you?" He asked bluntly.

"No, I changed my last name for kicks." She rolled her eyes because he obviously heard her name when Hodge said it.

"What do you see in him? He is a total tool." Raphael snarled slightly at the thought of her husband.

"Jace is probably the greatest person I have ever met. So you can go screw yourself." She scoffed, holding her books tight to her chest.

"I played football against him in high school. He was an arrogant jackwagon." He countered with a glare.

"That's because he is competitive when he is on the field. He isn't like that with me or any of his friends." She snapped, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"What happened to your neck? Did he do that to you?" He accused rather harshly, pointing at her neck.

"Yes, he did because we both got carried away after not having sex for a month and half." She flipped around to face him. He keep assuming the worse, making Jace sound like he's abusive or something. It made her so angry because Jace was so good to her. "So, yes, my husband gave me a very large hickey, but you know what there claw marks up and down his back. It doesn't matter. Jace worships the ground I walk on, so I am going to ask him when it is alright to get together with you because you make me uncomfortable and he probably doesn't like you. It's common courtesy. I will get back to you next time we have class." She stormed away from him, not believing that she just had had that conversation.

Why was this guy she didn't even know screwing around with her relationship? He had no right. She made it very clear that she loved Jace. She defended him because he is her husband. She is loyal to only him, and she didn't understand why that was hard to get. She was furious by now, sending her nerves on edge.

"Are you ok?" Jace pushed off the wall by the gym, walking over to her.

"I'm fine." She huffed, flipping her hair down to pull it into a pony tail.

"You look angry, what happened in class?" He held the door open for her, as they filed into the gym together.

"We got a group project in class, and I got assigned to Raphael Santiago. He is a complete tool. The two conversations I have had with him he had tried to poke holes in our marriage or trash you." She grumbled, striding over to the elliptical.

"I hate that guy." He rolled his eyes, as he hopped up on a machine. They needed to get their heart rate to get up before they move to weights.

"I assumed so." She grumbled, pushing buttons on her machine roughly. "When are you free the next two weeks after school? I don't want to be anywhere alone with him." She shuddered at the thought.

"Thursday, next Monday, and next Wednesday." He offered, inhaling a deep breath.

"Ok, I can work with that." She nodded, starting to run.

"What did he say about us, me?" Jace asked softly after a few minutes.

"It doesn't matter because it isn't true. He is making assumption on us by our experiences and not who we really are." She glanced over at him. "Ok?" She could see the apprehension on his face. He was a lot more self-conscious then he let on. Most of it revolved around their relationship, and she understood why. It was very hard to feel secure together because of their age and how society views them. She felt insecure about it too. She was insecure for different reasons then he was. He was insecure about keeping her; she was insecure about what others assumed about them.

"Ok." He gulped, turning his face forward.

"Ok." She repeated, scanning over his features. "I love you." She spoke softly, silently begging him to look at her.

"I love you too." He glanced over at her with a faint smile.

"I know." She teased, as she made her legs moved faster.

"Shut up." He grinned at her, biting his lip lightly. She returned the smile, feeling her cheeks warm up. She worked her body in a comfortable silence next to her dear husband. A few minutes later they switched over to the weights.

"You probably want to tone your arms, right?" Jace asked, as he picked up some dung bells.

"Yes." She nodded, feeling slightly intimated by the weights. She never worked with weights in gyms because she felt like she got weird looks from men.

"Get the fives." He grinned, noticing that she was uncomfortable. She picked up the five pound weights, holding them in her fist. "I want you to do this." He lifted his arms, showing her how to do it.

"Ok." She nodded, doing what she he showed her.

"Do 20 of those, and set them down." He explained.

Clary hated working out. The more Jace made her lift, the more her arms struggled against the soreness in her arms. "Can I please stop?" She groaned, setting her weights down.

"Yeah, you can stop." He chuckled, kissing her head. "Come spot me." He took her hand, leading her to the barbell. He laid down on the bench, gripping the metal pole. "Straddle me." He smirked at her, adjusting his hands.

"What?" She widened her eyes lightly at the suggestion, especially because they were in a public place.

"I read that it increases testosterone, which helps muscle growth." He chuckled. "Come on, please." He grinned innocently at her, drawing her in. She rolled her eyes at him before slinging her leg over his hips to sit on his lap. She adjusted her sitting position until she was comfortable, and Jace gave her a sly look.

"You owe me so much." She snickered, glancing around the gym. A couple people glanced over at them, but not enough to make her freak out. He grinned, laying his head back to lift the bar up. Clary placed her hands on his chest, attempting to balance herself. He put the weights on their stands, sitting up to hold her waist.

"So I was thinking…" He ran his hands over her thighs. "Fall break is in two weeks, I thought it would be a good idea to drive down to Virginia and go camping like we did for our honeymoon." He suggested hopefully, looking up at her.

"I love that idea." She smiled, running her fingers in his hair.

"I found some houses for rent by headquarters and that college you could apply to." He pecked her lips lightly, as he laid back down under the bar.

"I thought we were buying a house." She teased, really wanting a place to call their own.

"I thought we were renting." He half chuckled, as he grunted, pushing the weight up. "I thought we would wait to buy until we are thinking about kids." He groaned, setting the weight back in its place.

"That makes sense." She nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. I want to be able to have a garden, and a porch, and I want to get a dog." She giggled, taking his face in her hands. "And I want you to make me some sweet southern ice tea." She snickered, brushing their lips together. "Because we are going to be southerns soon."

"Yes, we are." He chuckled, kissing her one more time before he laid back down.

OoOoO

Jace typed away on his computer while Clary waited for her partner in class. She didn't like the idea of working with Raphael, but Jace was here.

"He's late." Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Probably because I said you would be there. He's intimated by your glorious manhood." She teased, leaning over to peck his cheek. Jace grinned at her compliment, making her smile. She used to discourage stroking her husband's ego, but now she loves to do it. He looks so confident when she does those things.

"Oh, here he comes now." Jace sang under his breath, as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time at the gym." Raphael slid into the seat next to her, throwing a glare at Jace, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Right, gym," Jace used air quote, making Clary snicker.

"Anyways," Clary clapped, pulling her laptop out. "Project time." She sighed heavily, typing away on the computer.

They got a fair amount of work done, and the two boys pretty much ignore each other. There was a time when Jace's hand wondered on her leg, making her flinch heavily. She smiled over at him, giving him a sly look before turning her eyes back to her paper. She scribbled a few more things on her paper, inhaling a deep breath. Raphael read over some information, and she copied it on their sheet.

"I need to go fine a book." Jace patted her thigh, as he climbed to her feet.

"Kiss?" She grinned, looking up at him. He grinned, pecking her lips lightly before disappearing between the book shelves.

"He is so annoying. How do you put up with him?" Raphael rolled his eyes, lounging back in his seat.

"He has been sitting here quietly, letting us work. How is that annoying?" She looked oddly at him.

"He had his hands all over you under the table. I'm not an idiot." He snorted, crossing his arms.

"I like it when he touches me because he's my husband and if we were at home right now, I would riding him on this table." She grinned deviously, seeing him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know what you deal is, but stop trashing Jace. He is a good man, and, I know you don't believe it, but I wouldn't have married him if he was a tool. If you do it again, I'm going request a partner change, and I never want to speak to you again. Understood?" she said harshly, glancing over at her husband who came around the corner. "Find your book?" she questioned softly, as he plopped back down next to her.

"Yeah, I only have a few more pages to type." He grinned, flipping the pages open.

"That's great." She rubbed his arm, looking back over at Raphael. "Let's keep working." She said, as Jace's hand found its place on her thigh again.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be in Virginia, and it is going to be fun! I think there is going to be about 4 or 5 more chapters, which should be fun.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **How do you think Virginia is going to go?**

 **Any question?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I feel bad, but I am going to take another break of writing. There will be about 4 more chapters after this, and I have everything planned. I just feel like my writing hasn't been very well lately and I need to step back for a few weeks. I am going out of town to take care of my cousin, then I am going to a camp that has no wifi, so I figured it was a good time to take a break.**

Jace walked into his bedroom, seeing Clary hop on her suit case in attempts to zip it. Jace grinned, leaning against the door from, so he could watch her struggling. She hadn't noticed him, which meant he had to be quiet or else she would stop, bouncing around like a goofball. She jumped heavily, landing roughly on her suit case before pulling at the zipper. She groaned loudly, looking up to see Jace.

"Sit on it." She slid off of the bed, pointing at the suit case.

"Alright," He laughed, climbing up on it. He had a silly grin across his face because his wife was so small. She didn't have enough weight on her to weight anything down. "How much did you pack? We are only going to be there for four days." He chuckled, as she dragged the zipper closed.

"Do you know how cold it is supposed to get?" She laughed, sitting on the suit case with him.

"It can't be that cold." He shrugged, bumping into her.

"It supposed to get below freezing at night." She smirked, making him smile.

"So you brought a lot of layers. I don't know if I like that." He teased, holding her chin lightly to turn her gaze to his. She bit her lip, as her cheeks turned pink.

"It's mostly blankets." There was a glint her eyes, as she slid her hand over his upper thigh.

"Good." He leaned over to kiss her passionately, letting his hand wander into his hair. She giggled between his lips, slinging her legs over his hips. She settled against his hips, as Jace's hands slid over her waist. He propped his forehead against hers after he pulled away for a breath. "We should go." He stroked her cheek lightly, drawing away completely.

"Yeah." She looked over him, as if she was trying to memorize his face. She trailed her fingers over his cheek bone, sliding them up and over his forehead, and back down to his chin. He watched her curiously, feeling the side of his lip tuck upwards. "Ok, now we can go." She smiled, climbing off of his lap.

"Ok," He grinned, getting to his feet.

OoOoO

Jace smiled, as Clary sang loudly along with the music. She couldn't sing very well at all, but she sang her heart out along with the teeny bopper music on the radio. Jace rolled his eyes teasingly, adjusting uncomfortably in his seat. He had been driving for hours, and his entire body felt stiff from the drive. He hated being in the car for a long time. He bounced his head along with the music, as turned off an exit. They were going to stay at a bed and breakfast one night before they head off to the woods, where they will spend the rest of the weekend in a tent. He pulled off the highway, heading towards their inn.

"So how big are the houses that we are looking at it?" She asked curiously, as she leaned against the center section.

"Two bedrooms, one bath, and I made sure all of them had porches and gardens just for you." He smiled, putting his hand over hers.

"Yay!" She grinned enthusiastically, kissing his neck lightly. It cracked him up to see her get so excited about porches and gardens. He thinks she's so excited about those things because she couldn't have them in New York.

"So what kind of dog do you want? You did say that you wanted a dog, right?" He glanced over at her, and then back to the road.

"I don't really know. I would have to see it to know it was ours." She hummed, sitting back in her seat. Jace smirked because he should have known that was her answer. She wasn't one for a specific breed, but for a personality. He knew that personality trumps looks, and he knew that if he acted like a jerk, she would put him in his place. He tried to go on a date with her for weeks before she finally accepted because he was arrogant about it at first. He ruled the school, and she was the only girl who didn't fawn over him. That's why he had to have her. She was different, and he wanted someone who was different, which is why he changed his attitude. Jace fumbled through their first date because he was so excited that she said yes. He had never had such a disastrous date in his life, but she just smiled, assuring him that everything was alright. He was full of nerves, as she giggled at him. It got a much better by the end of the night, which he was thankful for.

He pulled into the parking lot, climbing out of the car. He hurried around the car, opening the door for his sweet wife. She smiled at him, as she climbed to her feet, and kissed him on the cheek. "My knight in shining armor," she teased, squeezing his arm lightly.

"My adorable princess," He breathed, slipping his arm around her waist. He leaned down, carefully connecting their lips. She moaned softly, holding onto his biceps. He grinned against her mouth, drawing away slowly. She squeezed him lightly, as she gazed up at him.

"Princess? I prefer Angel. I'm not some damsel in distress" She pressed her hand flat against his chest, biting her lip slightly.

"Angel, it is." He corrected, brushing hair away from her face. She wasn't a damsel. She was strong. "Let's go check in." He took her hand, leading her into the bed and breakfast. Jace checked them in, and they dropped their bags in their quant little room. It was covered in floral wall paper with a big white bed.

Clary hopped on the mattress, spreading her arms out across the comforter. Jace snorted at her, as she let out a happy sigh. She scooted over for him, letting Jace fall onto his back. "How long until we need to be at the first house?" She asked, letting her eyes fall shut. She looked tired.

"Hour and a half." He murmured, weaving their fingers together.

"Let's take a nap." She rolled on her side, curling against his arm. She crossed his leg over his, settling against her husbands side.

"Ok." He grinned, kissing her head. They had left early in the morning, and she refused to sleep on the way down. She didn't want him to be driving alone, which was rather sweet. He let his eyes slip shut while his breathing steadied.

OoOoO

They arrived at the first house Jace, which was the one he liked the most. Clary looked brimming with excitement, as she tried her hardest to see it from out the window. He put the car into park, and she bolted out of the passenger seat. Jace shook his head, following her in. The owner of the house was there, so he let them in.

"It is two bedrooms with one bathroom. It was recently renovated, but I tried my hardest to keep the unique qualities there." The owner explained, trailing behind them. Jace looked over the living room, which wasn't extremely impressive, but if they added some pictures and some better lights it would be perfect.

"Jace, look at the garden!" She exclaimed loudly from out back. Jace strode outside, where Clary was scampering around the small backyard. The garden was overgrown and a little crazy, but it definitely had potential.

"Are we allowed to change the garden? I know my wife wants to work on one." He asked the owner, as Clary shot across the house into the bedrooms.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that, but you need to pay for it yourselves." He said, drifting into the bedrooms. They were decent sizes. The owner backed up, giving them some space. He walked over to Clary, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you think?" He kissed her ear lightly, squeezing her lightly.

"I love it." She breathed, relaxing against him. "I don't even want to look at the other because this one is amazing." She was looking out the large window, smiling faintly. "The front porch is amazing." She murmured, turning in his arms.

"You want me to lock this place down?" He asked, playing with a strained of her hair.

"Yes, is that ok? Do you like it?" She gazed up at him, obviously concerned about his view points.

"I like it." He glanced around the place and then back at his wife. "And I honestly don't care where we live. Anything is better than where we are now." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You love living with Alec. Don't pretend otherwise." She snickered, drawing away from him. "It's just too small." She shrugged. "But this is perfect." She smiled, drifting around the room.

"Let's talk to the owner about rent." Jace knew this was their home. It felt so right, and he was ready for this step. He wanted to live alone with his wife because it made this real. They aren't going to be dependent on other people, which is a huge step for them. He wanted that dog, he wanted to work on their yard, and he wanted to not have to walk on egg shells whenever he wanted to show his wife any affection.

"Great." She jumped on his back, giggling heavily, as she kissed his cheek.

OoOoO

They pulled into a restaurant, feeling their stomachs grumble for food. The hostess sat them down in a secluded corner, which was nice. It felt like they hadn't had a quiet dinner in a while. Yeah, they went on dates, but everywhere affordable was loud and busy. Here was different. It wasn't the city that never slept. Quiet and peace actually existed, and it was an odd to experience.

"We have a house." Clary squeaked quietly, bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, we do." He grinned at her, weaving their finger together. She hummed softly, lifting up her menu. She leaned against the table, looking over at it. Jace watched his wife, as she played with her glass. Clary looked up at him, blushing faintly from his gaze. He loved that he still had that effect on her even though they have been married over a year. They aren't necessarily out of the honeymoon phase, but things are definitely different. They aren't all happy rainbows. They have had some struggles.

"I love you." Her lip quirked upwards.

"I know." He whispered with a small smile.

After their meal was served, a small band had started playing, which caught Clary's attention. Her eyes lit up when the soft music came over the speakers. "Dance with me?" she asked hopefully, biting her lip.

"Now?" He chuckled, looking around the place.

"Yeah, we haven't slow danced since our wedding." She got to her feet, walking over to his chair. "Come on, dance with me." She took his hands, pulling him out of their seat. He smirked slightly at her, letting her draw him away a few steps away from their table. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her body against his. She put her arms around his neck, placing her head on his chest.

He rested one hand against her head, keeping her close. Jace let his eyes close, as he propped his chin on her head. She felt so small against him, which was one thing he liked. He felt like he needed to protect her and care for her because she felt fragile and delicate against him. He knew she was anything but fragile, but that feeling settled in his heart. They swayed side to side, moving as one together. She turned her gaze upward, looking up at her husband. He stroked her cheek lightly, before leaning down to kiss her. She gasped slightly like she almost always did, making him smile against her lips. He drew away from her, gazing into her green eyes.

"This feels like a dream." She whispered, holding onto him again.

OoOoO

They arrived home late at night. Clary went straight to the bathroom, which Jace thought was odd until he heard the bath tub running. She used to love taking baths, and they didn't have one at the apartment. He stepped into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub after the water was turned off. She sighed quietly, letting bubbles cover her.

"Do you want to get in?" She slid one of her legs out of the tub, making his pulse quicken.

"I don't know." He shrugged, playing with the bubbles.

"Get in." She gestured with a faint grin.

"How do I get in?" He got to his feet, peeling off his clothes. He looked oddly at the contraption, wondering how he was supposed to get in without crushing her.

"Just get in on the other side." She snorted, encouraging him in. He unsteadily climbed into the bath, holding firmly on the sides, as he settled in the water. "You look like a spaz." She teased, adjusting to accommodate him.

"I've never taken a bath, let alone with another person." The hot water consumed his muscles, which was much more relaxing then he thought.

"Baths aren't meant to be difficult." She giggled, biting her thumb nail to hide a smile.

"I know. I know." He laid back against the porcelain, trying to find a comfortable position. She hummed softly, letting her head fall back.

"Close your eyes and relax." She murmured, sinking further down into the water.

"I'd rather keep them open." He smirked faintly, loving to look at her. That's what he found relaxing.

"Shut up." She was suppressing a grin, but he knew she wanted to smile. He ran his fingers over the leg that was out of the water, feeling her shiver. The water shifted around him, and he knew he had her. "Stop teasing." She snickered, lifting her head to look at him. "Here I am trying to take a calming bath, and you have that sexy smirk across your face. I can't relax like this." She laughed, cocking her head to the side.

"Ok, ok, I'm closing my eyes and putting my head back." He chuckled, biting his lip. "You let me know when you're ready to do the opposite of relaxing." He teased, inhaling a soft breath.

"I will." She sang softly, running her foot up his thigh. He flinched heavily, almost hurting himself. "But not right now." She mocked, drawing her toes back.

"I hate you." He snorted, sinking further down in the water.

"No you don't, liar." She splashed at him.

"You're right, I don't not love you." His lips curled upwards slightly, as he rested his eyes.

OoOoO

Jace stirred awake late in the afternoon. It was nice to sleep in without anyone making a bunch of noise going on, but he knew that they needed to check out soon. He looked at the clock, sighing quietly. He didn't want to wake up Clary yet. He played with her red hair, twirling it around his fingers. He smiled softly when she whimpered softly. He rubbed her back, bumping his nose against hers. He wondered if that would wake her up, but it didn't. He exhaled a small breath, sliding his arm over her waist.

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping." She grumbled, moving to bury her face in his chest.

"Check out is soon." He hugged her to him, absorbing the warmth from her.

"I don't care." She muttered, moaning softly.

"Get up, Angel." He called her the little pet name he did yesterday.

"Only because you called me Angel." She huffed, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her hair was a mess, which he thought made her look like a lion. He pushed her hair away from her face, kissing her lightly. She smiled faintly, nudging him softly. She crawled out of bed, pulling on her clothes. "Get up." She threw a pillow at him. "You made me wake up. Now get out bed." She laughed, slipping a sweatshirt on. He climbed out of bed to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later they were on the road. There was a forest about an hour away from DC where they were going to go camping, and Jace was excited. It will be the first time they are truly alone since their honeymoon. He loved their honeymoon. There was so much exploration between the two of them. Everything had changed those few weeks, and he was glad for it. He felt so much closer to her after they backpacked across a bunch of different terrane across the country.

"Do you remember when we were backpacking across the Appalachian Mountains, and we found that waterfall." Clary leaned against the center section, smiling faintly.

"I remember." He perked up, glancing over at him.

"We made out on the ledge." She snickered, shaking her head.

"And you thought we would die." He laughed, weaving their fingers together.

"Yes, I did, but it was fun." She grinned, kissing his cheek.

They pulled into the parking lot of the national park. They gathered all of their things, hiking out of the closest trail. Clary was a few steps in front of him, as they walked on the path. "I love the wilderness." She hummed, spinning a circle. "I should have brought my sketch pad. I could draw for hours." She faced him, carefully moving backwards.

"I brought you one." He smiled, knowing that she would have forgotten it.

"This is why I married you. Your mind is sharp as a tack." She tapped her forehead before skipping further down the path. He shook his head, laughing quietly at his goofy wife. Jace had to hurry down the trail to catch up with his wife, who was looking at the leaves in awe.

"You know why I married you." He hummed, keeping his gaze on her.

"Why?" She looked over at him.

"Because you look at the world and see beauty." He looked at the world with distrust because there were so many bad people out there, but she could see the good in anything. She beamed at him, continuing to move down the path. She watched her feet leave impression in the dry dirt, which is something he saw beauty in.

OoOoO

They found a flat surface for camping deep in the woods. He set up their tent, while Clary went to collect sticks for the fire. They set up the fire, as they pulled out the camping food. Camping was always a simple activity that Jace enjoyed. The sun went down, and the fire illuminating the area with an orange hue.

Jace could feel the heat raiding off of his wife, who was sitting close to him. He could feel her gaze resting heavily on him, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to drive her a little crazy. His wife was an animal if she had the proper set up, and drawing out her sexual frustration was the beginning of his teasing. She bit her lip, running her leg across his thigh, sending a shiver down his spine. He grinned at her, making her shift in a way that made him want to ogle her. She leaned over, nipping at his ear lobe.

"Someone is eager." He teased, getting to his feet to fix the fire.

"This is the first time since our honeymoon that we don't have to hold back at all, so, yes, I am very eager." Her voice was hoarse and drawn out, sending waves of heat down his abdomen.

"I guess that's true." He chuckled, laying some logs on the fire. He hadn't thought about that. Their honeymoon was gentle and timid because they were learning each other's bodies. Clary was completely innocent when they got married, and he was careful with her. He doesn't need to be careful now. They know each other's touch as if it was their own, which was extremely satisfying. People say that when you're married you become one being, and he agreed with that statement. They were one flesh, moving as one creature together.

Jace dusted off his hands, looking up to see Clary stark naked before him. He took a sharp intake of breath, as she slowly, teasingly, stepped towards him. The fire cracked, as some logs broke apart, making Jace flinch. She snickered at him, as she stood against his clothed body. "Take me." She whispered, playing with his buttons. "Show me how much you love me. No reservations. No holding back. Just you inside me all night." She flicked the buttons undone in a very determined way, glancing up at him under his lashes. She was going to be the death of him he decided right then and there.

He crushed his lips to hers, palming her skin with his large hands. He felt like she was so small sometimes, and this time was no different. She was tiny and all his. He picked her up, letting her quickly wrap her legs around his hips. Her hands found their way into his hair, causing him to moan. "Get in the tent." He ordered, feeling untamed and wild. He set her down, slapping her butt as she slid into the tent. She snickered heavily, falling into their tent and onto their bedding. He fixed the embers, making sure that they were safe before he shed the rest of his clothing. He whimpered when he saw his life blazingly laid out for him to conquer. He slid over her, tangling their lips together slowly. She whimpered, slipping her hand over his neck, as she held him tightly. "You are a fox." He nipped at her neck, bringing her legs around him.

"No hickeys!" She giggled, moving her head away from him. "I got so much crap for those." She laughed.

"Ok, no hickeys." He bumped her nose against his, feeling her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

OoOoO

Jace grunted awake when he felt Clary coiling around him. He grinned softly, sliding his hand down her side. She whimpered quietly, nuzzling closer to him. Last night had been an interesting experiencing because there was no holding back at all. It was raw passion and emotion, and it overwhelmed him over and over again. She was beautiful, moving with him through every motion. It was amazing.

"Morning." She whispered, pecking under her neck.

"Good morning." He breathed, rolling on his side to see her completely.

"I love you." She inhaled a deep breath, sliding over his chest.

"I love you too." He played with her hair before she pushed herself in a sitting position.

"It's freezing in here." She shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Where are all of those blankets?" He questioned, knowing that all of them weren't in there with them.

"My bag." She wrapped the only blanket in the tent completely around herself, as Jace climbed outside to gather the rest of them. He slid back in, draping it over them, as Jace wrapped his arms around her body. "Last night was so…" She breathed, propping her forehead against his head.

"Yeah…" He grinned, pressing his lips to the closest piece of skin he could find.

"Gosh, I didn't know it could be like that. I mean I thought that the other night was great, but this was totally different." She sighed quietly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's never been like that for me either." He tucked his head into his neck, pressing her lips against her,

"We need to move." She stated, snickering softly.

 **A/N: Ok, again I am taking another break, which I feel bad about, but as I said before I will be going out of town. I will start posting again late August because that's when I get back.**

 **I hope you guys caught a little insight about the beginning of their relationship and their next steps in life.**

 **What did you think of their romantic getaway?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm backish. The chapters might take me a little while to type up, but I am definitely working on them. There are three chapters to go, and I am super excited to finish this story out!**

 **Please enjoy!**

"Mom there is nothing to be nervous about." Clary held the phone between her head and her shoulder, as she trucked the laundry upstairs.

"Thanksgiving has always been just us. Last year Jace was here, but now you want me to go to the Lightwood's home and do it here. I've never done a big family thanksgiving before." Her mom sighed over the phone, making Clary roll her eyes.

"Maryse and Jace will have everything prepared. All you have to do is spend time with me and my in-laws." She explained, dumping their unfolded laundry onto the bed.

"You know I am not a fan of Maryse or her husband, Robert. They are stuck up and think they are better than us." She huffed in annoyance.

"You hardly know them. Besides Simon is coming. You love Simon." She sang, tempting her mom with her best friend.

"Fine." She hung up without a good bye, making Clary roll her eyes. Whenever her mother gets worked up about something, she gets a little rude. It drives her crazy. Clary looked at the time, knowing her husband wouldn't be back until late in the night. She sighed quietly, deciding to get her book after she folded the laundry, so she could begin studying for finals.

OoOoO

Clary flinched awake when a weight shifted beside her. She scratched her eyes, seeing her husband join her on the couch. She pushed herself up, glancing at the books she was using as a pillow, as she inhaled a deep breath. She couldn't help but see the exhaustion in Jace's face, as he unbuttoned his black shirt and rubbed his neck gingerly. One of the bouncers at pandemonium quit, so Jace decided to pick up the slack. They could use more money before they move, but Jace was going almost non-stop for a week and half. Finals were around the corner, which meant Jace was studying 7 hours a day, going to class 6 hours, and working 7 hours a day, leaving 4 hours for him to sleep.

"How are you doing, baby?" She leaned against his back, rubbing his arms lightly.

"Not good." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Come to bed and get a good night rest tonight. You don't need to study right now. We have two weeks more until finals. You can't do anything when your sleep deprived." She encouraged quietly, kissing the back of his neck. "Besides thanksgiving weekend is here. I say we take three days off, and just spend some time with our families." She whispered, moving her head to try to see his expression.

"I can't afford to let my grades slip." He put his hand into hair, sighing heavily.

"I'm not saying we stop for the rest of the semester just over the holiday. Jace, I hate seeing you like this." She rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling genuinely worried about him. "I know we could use the extra money right now because you're not going to work right after we move, but if you get sick because you weakened your immune system we are screwed." She explained, squeezing his tightened biceps in attempt to soothe them.

"Alright." He mumbled, running his hand down his face. "Come on, time for bed." He groaned, as he climbed to his feet.

"Could you carry me?" She asked, yawning heavily. He silently lifted her in his arms, and she held onto him tightly. He hugged her to him before he laid her down on the bed. He climbed up next to her, pulling her body to his. She looked over his face, seeing the way he was mesmerized by her. She loved the way that he gazed at her because it made her feel like the most special person on this earth.

"I love you." He touched her face lightly, trailing it across the side of her neck. She hummed softly, tangling their fingers together. She kissed his hand, feeling heat across her cheeks. "Thank you for making me sleep." He sighed quietly, gathering her into his arms.

"Well, someone needs to look out for your well-being." A soft grin stretched across her face, letting her eyes close once again.

"Good night." He breathed, kissing her head.

OoOoO

Clary jammed her things into her backpack early the next morning, as the house prepared to go to the Lightwood home for thanksgiving break. Clary wanted Jace to sleep a little longer, so she was packing as quietly as possible. He needed every ounce of rest that he could get. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder, stepping out into a living room area. Everyone else was packing up their clothes.

"Morning." Simon left Isabelle's side, walking over to her.

"Morning." She ran her hand through her hair, grabbing the coffee from the machine.

"Where is the husband? Shouldn't he be getting ready?" Simon teased, sitting on the counter next to her.

"You know he's been working really hard, and we don't need to leave for another 30 minutes at least." She released a sigh, feeling overwhelmingly tired. So much has been going on since they got back from fall break. Clary was taking care of literally everything around the house, while Jace worked continuously at the club working. That left Clary with the bills, the laundry, and all the food. She felt like she constantly had a chore to do, but she couldn't bring herself to complain about it. Jace was having a much rougher time then she was, so she was going to grin and bear it until they were through this spell.

"He's never around, Clary." Simon pointed out, making her a little frustrated.

"He has been working for the two weeks straight. I know he's never here, but we need money for when we leave, so don't say anything to him. He's very stressed out." She sipped her coffee, huffing loudly.

"Ok, I just want to make sure everything is alright with you two. I don't want him to hurt you." He bumped her shoulder lightly, trying to show that he was worried about her.

"Everything's fine. I know I seem out of it, and I am, but I still have to take care of things. Jace normally does a lot of work around here, and I had to take over so he could focus on work." She explained, setting her mug down. He nodded silently, getting himself a glass of coffee. Their friendship had grown tense since she got married, which was slightly disappointing. They used to be so close, but Simon had been put on the back burner for the last two years. She didn't know what to do about it either. Him and Jace just didn't get along, so when it came down to making plans, does she go out to dinner with her husband or does she go out with her best friend. She always picked her husband. She hated that she turned into one of those people, but since they got married, he has been her best friend through everything. "How have you been?" She asked, looking up at Simon. He shrugged his shoulders in response. "I see you hanging with Iz a lot. Anything happening there?" She asked, seeing his cheeks redden.

"I wish." He muttered, staring into his cup.

"You would be good for her." She bumped his arm, biting her lip.

"Whatever." He drifted away from her, walking into his room.

Clary rolled her eyes, pouring Jace some coffee in a travel mug. She glanced over at the time, hating that she had to wake him up. Thankfully, Alec was driving all of them out of the city to his parent's country home. She walked back into her room, lying next to her beloved husband.

"Baby," She stroked through his hair, scratching his scalp tenderly.

"What?" He grumbled, rolling on his side, as he kept his eyes closed.

"You need to get ready to go." She murmured, kissing him lightly. His eyes remained shut, which made her smile. "Come on, baby." She snickered.

"No." He whined, turning away from her.

"Jace." She crawled on top of him, falling onto the other side of him. "Time to wake up." She tickled his sides, watching him flinch heavily.

"I hate it when you do that." He huffed, shaking his head.

"I love it." She jabbed his sides again, making his entire body cringe.

"Men like me aren't physically made to be prodded like that." He groaned loudly, sitting up.

"Well, it woke you up." She smiled, crawling out of bed. "Pack your stuff up and let's go." She teased, ripping the blankets back. He grumbled, rolling onto his back, as she exited the room.

OoOoO

The crew climbed into the car, as they headed out to the Lightwood country home. They had a small family farm in the middle of nowhere, but they didn't tend to it at all. They planned to retire there, so until then they had an older couple was tending to the grounds. Clary was excited to go because she didn't know much about Jace's family. It wasn't a secret that his adoptive parents weren't a fan of their marriage, so they kept their distance from them ever since Jace proposed, which always disappointed her. They took Jace in as a boy, and then they completely turn their back away from him when he married Clary.

"You ok?" Clary rubbed Jace's arm, looking over at him.

"I'm fine." He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"You're spiraling." She put her arm around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I've just been really stressed and seeing my parents isn't making matters better." He muttered, leaning against her.

"You're worried about seeing your parents?" She questioned softly, not wanting the rest to hear.

"I didn't live up to their expectations of me." He shrugged, dropping his head back.

"You are an amazing man, and they'll see that." She assured him, kissing under his ear. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I love you. You are my everything."

"I love you." He kissed her lightly, yawning heavily. "I'm going to sleep." He tangled their fingers together, resting their joined hands on his lap.

Clary hated seeing him so stressed out. He was dealing with work, school, and family all at the same time. She wished that she could relieve some of the things he was dealing with, but she didn't know how to without over working herself as well. She squeezed his hand lightly, resting against him.

OoOoO

Clary gently woke her snoozing husband. He rubbed his eyes, grunting softly, as he stretched himself out the best he could in the back seat of a car. Everyone piled out of the car, and Jace grabbed both of their bags. She put her hand on his arm lightly, as they approached the country home.

"Alec, Isabelle," Maryse hurried out of the door, hugging her two children.

"Hi, mom," They said sheepishly, hugging her back.

"Jace," Maryse's tone changed, as she approached her adopted child.

"Mom," He hugged her lightly, but it was not the same as the other kids.

"Come on, let's get out of the cold." She held her sweater tightly to her, making her way back in doors.

"See." Jace muttered, trekking inside.

"I made up some hot coco." She lifted up the mugs, passing them out among the college student, and Clary noticed that she didn't get one. She furrowed her brow slightly, wondering what was going on.

"Maryse, I didn't get one." She pointed out, suddenly feeling like the environment was tense.

"Oh, I guess I miss counted." She shook her head, putting a pot on the stove. "I'll make you a fresh one." Her smile seemed pinched when she spoke. "I made up five rooms up for you guys, so you can go upstairs and claim them." She poured the coco in the mug, reluctantly handing it to Clary.

"Five? Mom, Clary and I share a room you didn't need to get five rooms ready." He said awkwardly to her.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot you two got married." She brushed it off like it was nothing, but it didn't seem like nothing. Everyone glanced between themselves before making their way up the stairs. Clary heaved a sigh, taking her bag from Jace, as she hurried up the steps. She dropped a bag in the first room she saw, turning to face Jace who just closed the door.

"You're mother hates me?" She exclaimed, feeling like his mother was passive aggressively attacking her.

"She doesn't hate you." He murmured, sitting on the bed.

"She didn't make me coco. She made up five rooms, assuming that we weren't sleeping in the same room." She huffed, looking at him in bewilderment.

"She doesn't hate you specifically. She hates that I got married, in general, which is why we haven't seen her in over a year." He ran his hand through his locks, shaking his head.

"You never said that." She deflated slightly, suddenly feeling guilty that she married him.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it." He got to his feet, placing his hands on her hips.

"I didn't realize I was coming into a hostile environment, Jace. Now I'm going to have to be a saint the rest of the week. Why did you let me invite my mother? She already didn't want to come, and now your mom is treating me like the plague." She groaned, collapsing on the bed.

"She doesn't have a problem with your mom. They were best friends in school remember." He hung onto an ounce of hope for the next few days to come.

"Yes, they were, until her husband and my dad had a huge falling out." She raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him to see the bright side in that.

"Fine, this thanksgiving is going to suck. I mean at least your dad is dead, so we don't have to deal with him and Robert fighting." He stated. Less than a second later, his palm connected with his forehead when he realized that he said he was thankful that her father had died.

"You are getting yourself on some pretty thin ice, Jace." She inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I can see the regret on your face, so I will not blow up at you. I just want to let you know that I am not a happy woman right now." She replied, keeping her calm. It wouldn't do either of them any good to fight about this because he obviously said it without thinking. If she knew her father, she probably would have been more offended, but he died when she was baby. She had no real connection to him, which made it hard to miss him. There were times where she would miss a father figure in her life, but her mom's best friend, Luke, tended to fill the role when she truly needed it.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that." He sighed, knowing that he was in the wrong.

"I know." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to brighten herself up a little. They have been here for less than an hour and she already felt drained. "I kind of want to take a nap." She murmured, looking towards the bed.

"Go ahead. I'll wake you before dinner." He rubbed her arm lightly, recognizing the anxiety across his wife's face.

"Thank you." She mumbled, as he kissed her head.

"See you in a bit." He made his way out the door, leaving her alone.

She was so frustrated at Jace for not telling him that his parents disapproved of their marriage. She wasn't mentally prepared to deal with semi-hostile in-laws, but she knew she could handle it. If she could handle creeps in college, she could handle her mother-in-law. She knew which buttons to push to get her to back off. She had to do the same thing in high school when they first started dating. Maryse didn't think that Clary was good enough for Jace, but she proved that she was worthy of Jace. If anything Jace wasn't good enough for her when they started dating. He tried to pick her up time and time again with the cockiest of attitudes. He finally got the hint that she didn't respond to his antics, and he showed her the man underneath.

OoOoO

Clary woke up on her own probably an hour before dinner. She put a comb through her hair and fixed the clothes she was wearing before making her way down stairs. Everyone was playing monopoly. Clary couldn't help but notice Robert's absence. That seemed extremely unusual, but she wasn't going to question it at the moment. She walked over to the table, sitting on Jace's lap because the seats were taken up.

"Hey there," He smiled up at her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Hi." She pressing her lips to his cheek, as she brushed the hair from his forehead.

"You guys are disgusting." A familiar young boys voice grimaced.

"Max! Where were you when we got here?" She questioned, getting up to hug the youngest member of the Lightwood family. Secretly, Max was her favorite. He was a fanboy; how could she not love him more than everyone else.

"I was reading in my room." He shrugged, as his cheeks turned a little red.

"I don't blame you." She snickered, moving to sit with Jace once again. She could feel Maryse's eyes bearing down on her, but Clary wasn't going to act differently with her husband just because her mother-in-law didn't like that they got married. "So when is dinner?" She asked, looking over at her.

"Whenever this game finishes, I'll start cooking." She explained, moving her piece across the board.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

OoOoO

Clary crawled into bed later at night, curling next to Jace. She heaved a sigh, dropping her head back against the pillows. She felt so tense from dealing with Jace's mother, but she attempted to be kind and civil to Maryse. She didn't want to make matters worse by being a jerk to her.

"Thank you for trying with my mom." Jace rolled onto his side, facing his wife.

"We're family now. I need to try to make it work with her." She breathed, exhaling a soft breath.

"I love you." He pecked her lips lightly, sliding her hand over her hip. She whimpered softly, needing a different kind of stress reliever. She connected their lips again, as he pulled her over him. She smiled against him, tugging at his shirt. He chuckled, sliding his hands under the hem of her tank top. "We can seriously have sex anywhere." He laughed, as she leaned down to brush their lips together. She cupped his neck lightly, moving her hips against his. He moaned, squeezing her hips lightly.

"Yes, we can because we can do it silently." She laughed, pulling at the laces on his sweats.

"This is true." He panted, peeling her top off. She grinned, tangling their mouths together slowly. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her moan softly. She could just kiss Jace for hours. He was just so good at it.

Clary flinched heavily when she heard the door open. She whipped her head around, seeing Maryse standing in the doorway. She widened her eyes at Maryse, feeling like she was about to explode at her. She just walked in, without knocking, without announcing her presence, and without a decent reason to even some in their room. "Jace left his shoes downstairs." She said, pursing her lips.

"You could have just left them there." Jace furrowed his brow at his mother, who was still standing in the room, awkwardly staring at them.

"I don't like shoes laying around the house." She cocked her head to the side, setting them on the ground.

"Maryse, we are, like, in the middle of something." Clary shook her head, crossing her hands over her bare stomach. She was surprised that she didn't explode at her, but she was glad that she was able to keep control of herself.

"Right." She gritted her teeth, beginning to pull the door closed. Clary leaned down to kiss Jace again because he was lying ready and wanting between her thighs, but the door swung right back open. "You're cleaning the sheets before you leave because I don't want to touch that." She stammered, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Well, I think the mood is sufficiently ruined." Clary dropped her shoulders, knowing that nothing could get her worked up enough to preform now.

"Oh, come on, we've made it through worse." He rubbed her thighs lightly, appearing to be fairly turned on.

"Your mom just told us that she wanted us to clean our jizz off the sheets before we leave." She exclaimed. "I mean I wouldn't have minded doing that in the first place, but did she have to say it like that?" She shook her head, sighing softly.

"It isn't that big of a deal. You're mom walked in on us all the time." He pointed out, running his fingers along her waist. "I didn't stop when she walked in. I kept going actually."

"This is different. My mom would retreat out immediately or tell us to use a condom." She slumped back against his legs, picking at her fingers.

"That was incredibly awkward for me. Half the time she walked in on us we were in the act, not half undressed." She was surprised about how much he wanted to be with her, but she didn't really blame him. It wasn't often they completely stopped the act, which made her feel a little guilty, but she just wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Jace, I just don't want to right now." She murmured, looking down at her hands.

"Ok, let's just go bed." He sighed softly, pulling her against his side. She burrowed against his chest like she normally did, as his arm held her securely against his torso. "Can you at least take the sports bra off? That can't be comfortable to sleep in." He pulled at the elastic, snapping lightly it against her skin. She looked up at him with a playful smile on her lips, as she shook her head at him.

"I guess." She rolled her eyes mockingly, wiggling out of the bra and tossing it aside. She laid back down, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating off of him and onto her chest. She enjoyed snuggling with him like that because he kept her warm throughout the night when he wanted to keep the room cool.

"Tomorrow will be better." He spoke softly, playing with her hair. She could tell that he felt guilty about not telling her that his parents didn't like that they for married. His words sounded like an apology, which she appreciated, but it was hard to tell how tomorrow would go.

"I love you." She breathed, turning up her face to press her lips lightly to his.

"I love you too." He bumped her nose with his, splaying his hand across her back.

 **A/N: I feel like there was a lot of sleeping in this chapter, but a lot of what was going on I think married couples would face. During my long break I decided to give up on writing Poison & Wine, so if you didn't see my post about that, I'm sorry it no longer exist. I decided that I didn't develop the characters enough in the beginning to really move forward, which was disappointing because I really liked the idea. If you would like to read the ending I have it already written, so you can PM me and I'll send it to you.**

 **There are about three chapters to go in this story, if there is anything you want to see within those three chapters let me know. I would some more ideas from you guys!**

 **Thanks so much for being patient with me!**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took me so long to post. College is a lot busier this year than I thought it would be. This has one chapter left after this. I hope you enjoy it.**

Jace was lulled awake, slowly realizing that he wife was kissing him. He hummed softly, letting his hand find its way into her hair, as his mouth lazily moved against hers. She drew away from him, and he took in his surroundings. The sun was still down on his family's farm, while his gorgeous wife appeared to be naked. "What time is it?" He grunted softly, stretching his limbs.

"It doesn't matter." She brushed his lips underneath his jaw, making him purr. His head rolled to the side giving her the space to nibble in his skin. He felt his entire body unroll with heat and want.

"I thought you weren't in the mood." He yawned, as she pulled at the ties on his pants.

"I had a very sweaty dream about you." She nipped on his earlobe, sending a wave of warmth down his stomach.

"I'm too tired." He mumbled, mingling their fingers together. It wasn't that he didn't want to because he definitely did, but his sleepiness would keep him from participating the way he normally does. He didn't think that was fair for her.

"Your body doesn't seem to think so." She teased, brushing their lips together heatedly once again. "Come on, I'll do all the work." She blew into his ear, making him moan.

"I'm just going to lay here. Do what you will with me." He spread his arms across the bed, as she snickered softly. He gave in to her sudden need of him, letting her take control of the whole situation. She didn't do that very often, so he thought he might as well enjoy it.

"You're a dork." She bit her lip, as she crawled down the bed. He groaned quietly, shifting his lower half. She didn't take charge very often, but he drove her made when she did. He wished he wasn't do exhausted. He was so disappointed earlier when she yanked the rug out from underneath him, but this was definitely making up for it.

OoOoO

Jace came down the stairs later in the morning, feeling very satisfied after the midnight encounter with Clary. She had gotten up before him because after their activities she was wide awake, but he was spent. He slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek lightly, as she grinned knowingly at him. He glanced over, seeing that her mother had arrived while he was in bed.

"Hey Jocelyn, how have you been doing?" He smiled at his mother-in-law, who looked a little nervous.

"I've been better. I haven't had a painting sell in a while, so I've to pick up some shifts at Michaels with Clary." She sighed, ruffling her deep red locks.

"I've been picking up extra shifts at the club. It's never fun." He responded sympathetically, wishing that he could give her some money. If they had enough for themselves, he would help pay her bills because she did so much for them when they first got married. They wouldn't have survived without her helping support them. She taught them to cook, do the bills, and how to get a decent job. Maryse was his mother, but she pretty much left them on their own the second he got engaged. He had been avoiding his parents since he got married because they fought so much before the wedding. He should have told Clary that his parents weren't happy about their marriage, but he thought after a year and a half that they wouldn't mind anymore.

"Well, I'm getting a better discount on art supplies so it isn't all bad." She shrugged, glancing between him and his wife. "How have you two been?" She grinned, looking hopefully at them.

"We are moving to D.C in December. We already started packing our summer stuff." Clary began talking about the adventure they were about to embark in. He was excited for the life to come. It made everything feel so real, which is what he was itching for. They needed a place of their own to truly grow together, and he was so ready for that. He wanted her all to himself, which seemed greedy, but it was true. He has had to share her with all of his housemates. They acted as a buffer for everything they did. They pretended to gag when they snuggled, they butted their opinions in when they had a disagreement, and they stole her attention when he truly needed her.

He would never tell her any of that though.

He didn't want her to feel any worse about their situation as it is. He squeezed her hip lightly, loving the excitement in his wife's eyes. He was so glad that she was ready to move and start a completely new life with him because he was so worried that she would fight him on it. He couldn't deny her anything. If she had told him that she didn't want to go, he wouldn't have gone and he would have been miserable staying here.

"And we are getting puppy." Clary clapped, bouncing with excitement.

"That's wonderful." Jocelyn smiled widely at the young couple.

"Clary also wants to start a garden." He bumped her expressively, biting his lip. "I'll also have to start doing yard work, which should be interest." He chuckled, looking down at Clary.

He could image himself weed whacking the yard, as Clary dug through the garden planting and weeding. The whole idea felt so domestic, which he never realized he longed for.

"It'll be a good way for you to keep in shape." Jocelyn teased.

"That is very true." He agreed, nodding his head. "I have to start getting the turkey ready for frying, but we'll talk more later." He grinned, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, mom." He stepped into the kitchen, seeing her slaving away over the stove.

"Hi." He adjusted her apron, as she wiped her brow. "You injected the turkey yesterday morning right?" He asked, seeing the bird sitting on the counter.

"Yes, all you need to do is set up the fryer out back." She huffed, seeming slightly stressed.

"Great." He nodded, pursing his lips. He knew that he shouldn't bring this up today, of all days, but he needed to know. He hated that his mother was still frustrated that he got married. They have proved that they are in this for real and that this isn't a phase, but Maryse just wasn't having it. "Mom?" He spoke softly, hating the distance that had grown between them the last few years.

"What?" She looked up at him from her mixing bowl.

"Are you still mad that I got married?" He questioned, feeling nerves build up in his shoulders.

"I'm not mad." She shook her head, turning her eyes away from him.

"You've been giving Clary the cold shoulder since we got here, and you haven't been exactly welcoming to me either." He stated, inhaling a small breath.

"What do you want me to say? That I don't like that you got married?" She crossed her arm, appearing agitated at him.

"I would rather you be honest to me than be passive aggressive the rest of the weekend." He felt exasperated by her response.

"I don't like that you got married. You should have waited until you both had stable jobs and gotten to know one another better. You guys are too young." She snipped softly, beginning to stir something in a bowl.

"You and dad got married at our age." He pointed out, not believing what his mother was admitting.

"And we were stupid." She huffed, keeping her eyes cast down.

"Where is dad anyways?" Jace asked, noticing that he wasn't there.

"Working." She muttered, setting the bowl down, as she moved back to the stove.

"On Thanksgiving?" He questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Yep." Her tone made it sound like she didn't want to talk about Robert anymore.

"I love Clary and I get that you aren't thrilled that we got married, but she's my wife now. You should treat her with some respect because she is trying. She doesn't like drama and passive aggressive fighting, and she's been biting her tongue because she wants you to like her." He said, putting his hand on the back door. "I'm going to start the oil." He muttered, as he pulled his coat on.

OoOoO

Hours later, Jace sat next to the boil oil and the fire, trying to keep warm. He had been over analyzing his conversation with his mother because he had been sitting alone for an hour. Something seemed off with her, and he didn't know what it was. He wondered if their parents got into a fight or something.

"Hey there." Clary slipped out the back door in her winter clothes, as she sat next to him.

"Hi." He grunted, adjusting in his seat.

"You doing ok?" She ruffling his hair lightly before sliding her hand over his.

"I asked my mother if she was still mad that we got married." He sighed, shaking his head. "She said we were too young, but her and Robert got married when they were 18. I don't see why she has the right to judge us even though she did the same thing." He clenched his jaw, adjusting himself in his seat.

"Jace," She squeezed his hand lightly, looking sympathetically at him.

"It's just frustrating." He murmured, heaving a large breath.

"I get it." She took in a small breath, pursing her lips. He looked at her, and his heart lightened slightly. He loved her so much. He knew that marrying her was worth it. She has always been there for her, which comforted him. She had his back at all times. No one ever supported him like that, and she wanted to hold onto that feeling. "At least she hasn't been treating you like you aren't even in the room. At breakfast this morning she passed the plate of food over me to Isabelle. No one else noticed, so by the time it circled back around to Maryse, she put it on the counter." She rolled her eyes, kissing his hand lightly.

"That's so annoying." He scoffed, shaking his head at his mother's behavior. She was acting like a child, and he didn't understand why. She used to be such a sophisticated person, but now she's just being nasty. "She wasn't like this before we started dating." He shook his head, ruffling his hair slightly.

"So she just hates me?" Clary mocked, playing with her fingers.

"I mean she didn't start acting weird until we got serious, right?" He looked over at her for conformation. Clary chewed on her lip thinking back to the first time Maryse did anything cold to her. She nodded silently in agreement, confirming his assumption. "Honestly, it could just be because we got married young." He gripped his hair lightly before dropping his hand to the arm rest.

"Well whatever it is, it's driving me up a wall." She huffed, settling back in her chair.

"You and me both." He sighed, looking at their joined hands.

OoOoO

Everyone circled around the table, sitting together. He was very proud of his turkey. He had tasted the scraps as he was carving it, and it was glorious. Clary slid into the seat next to him, squeezing his thigh lightly. He grinned at her, as they started to pass the food around.

"You did an amazing job." She smiled, serving herself some turkey.

"Thanks." He grinned, taking the turkey plate from her.

"Ok, everyone." Maryse got to her feet at the head of the table, smiling over the family. "I want to go around the table, and say something we are thankful for this year." She did this every year, and it was always made him smile. "Alec, do you want to start?" She said back down in her seat, pulling her chair forward.

"Sure, I'm thankful for the Pandemonium because without that place I wouldn't have met Magnus." He nodded lightly, looking next to him at Clary.

"I'm thankful that Jace is such a hardworking man. We would be on the streets if you didn't apply yourself as much as you do now." She turned her gaze to Jace, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Thanks." He whispered, tangling their fingers together. He didn't know why, but that made him feel so much better about all the work he has been doing these last few months. He felt like he hardly saw Clary some days, but she was right there supporting him along the way. "I'm thankful for our new house in Virginia. I am so sick of all of you." He teased, causing his friends to erupt in laughter.

"That's a good one." Clary snickered, bumping his shoulder.

Everyone went around, saying what they were the most thankful for, and then everyone dug in. The room was filled with virtual silence because everyone was stuffing their faces with food. Jace was so happy that the meal went well. After all the drama they've all been through the last few days, thanksgiving dinner was a success.

OoOoO

After dinner, everyone was gathered together in the living room, talking about life. Marsye walked into the room, carrying a tray waters to pass out to everyone, and, in the process, she dumped all the drinks on top Clary. Jace flinched heavily, seeing his wife drenched in water.

"Oops." Maryse winced without a hint of regret spread across her face.

Clary released a breath, seeming overly stunned about the events that happened. It appeared that a glass had hit her head because a knot was forming on her forehead. He felt guilt fill his system, as he saw the tears well up in her eyes. "Clary?" Jace reached his hand out, but she swatted his hand away.

"I'm done." She sniffed, shaking her head, as she got to her feet.

"Clary?" He started to get up, so he could comfort her.

"No, I want to be alone." She hurried up the stairs, and Jace was fuming with anger.

He was about to go off his mother for dropping the drinks on Clary, but someone got there before him. "That's it! I've had it up to here Maryse with your attitude against my daughter. You have done nothing but treat her like trash since she got here, and there is no reason you should be doing that. I have picked you up off the bathroom floor countless times, even when our husbands hated each other, I looked after you, and this is how you treat my daughter. Robert is a jackass, but that doesn't mean my daughter is." Jocelyn snapped at the woman, and the room was stunned silent.

"Dad's a what? I didn't even know you guys were friends-" Isabelle began, but was cut off my his mother in-law.

"You haven't told your three oldest children why their father isn't here?" Jocelyn's eyes widened in pure anger at Maryse, who looked terrified.

"Where's dad? You said he was at work." Jace questioned, furrowing his brow in confusion. Maryse stood there silent, staring at Jocelyn like she killed her puppy.

"He's leaving her for another woman." Jocelyn looked over at Jace, and suddenly everything made sense. "He's been having affairs since before Max was born, and I am always there to clean up the mess after she finds out about yet another mistress." She announced, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you! You promised not to say a word to anyone!" Maryse exclaimed, whipping her eyes around the room.

"Your husband is leaving you, and you are so far in denial that you haven't told your kids. You are taking your anger against him out on my daughter because they did exactly what you and Robert did. You guys didn't make it. Too bad. That doesn't mean our children's marriage will end in failure." Jocelyn chided her, heaving a large breath.

"I-" Maryse stammered, looking around nervously.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about dad?" Alec questioned softly, getting to his feet.

"I just-" Her eyes widened with tears before she ran toward her bedroom. The door slammed, leaving the room in shocked silence. His mother hated their marriage because her marriage to his father failed. They hardly knew each other when they got married because Robert married her to hid that fact that he had gotten pregnant at 17. She regretted her young marriage, but Jace didn't regret his.

"Go talk to her." Isabelle looked over at Jace.

"Why do I have to talk to her? She just dumped a drink all over Clary, who is now in our room crying, so I am going to check on my wife." He scoffed, getting to his feet.

"Mom likes you the most, and you're the one she's been having problems with. Not us." Isabelle crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

"You're blaming me?" He widened her eyes at her, feeling very defensive.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying that you guys have been fighting, so you need to make up with her." Isabelle pointed out, heaving a sigh.

"I'm going to check on Clary." He headed towards the stairs, walking into his room. Clary had changed, and she was holding her knees to her chest. He sat next to her, rubbing her back lightly. She sniffled quietly, lifting her face from her knees. Her eyes were red with a bruise forming on her hairline.

"Does it look bad?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It could be worse." He pulled her into his arms, laying back against the head rest.

"Are you ok? It sounding like a commotion was going on downstairs." She murmured, playing with is shirt.

"I found out that my dad has had multiple affairs, and he decided to leave my mother." He sighed, putting his hand into her hair.

"Oh, wow." She shook her head, inhaling a deep breath.

"Yeah, it makes sense why she didn't like that we were married. Her and Robert got married young because she got pregnant with Alec, and she hated that we got married because Robert didn't take their marriage seriously. I guess she thought that you would do what Robert did." He shrugged his shoulders, dropping his hand into his lap.

"You should go talk to her." Clary drew away from him slightly.

"I don't want to talk to her. She's been taking her anger on my father out on us, and she can't just get away with that." He grumbled, feeling overly annoyed with Maryse.

"But, still, you should make up with her, you know, fix things." She tangled her fingers with Jace, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I don't want to." He spoke bitterly, shaking his head.

"Go talk to her. She's going through a rough time, and, yeah, I'm mad at her for being a jerk to me all weekend, but she's your mom." Clary breathed, making him groan in annoyance. "Go on. I'll be here waiting." She laid next to him, pulling her phone out, as the door cracked open.

"Hey there." Jocelyn slipped inside the room, seeming sympathetic, as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm going to go." He huffed, kissing her cheek before making his way out of the room. He walked down the hall, knocking on his mother's door lightly.

"Go away." His mother's voice cried out, but Jace ignored it, opening the door.

"Mom?" He shut the door behind him, seeing Maryse furiously wipe at her eyes. She had obviously been crying. She shook her head at him, inhaling a sharp breath through her nose. "Why didn't you tell us about dad?" He leaned against the door, starting the conversation the only way he knew how.

"I couldn't believe that he actually did it." She murmured, keeping her eyes cast down.

"So he's been screwing around on you for years?" He questioned, feeling compassionate towards his mother.

"I always knew what he was doing, but I just thought it was sex. I didn't realize that he loved his latest whore enough to leave me." She nodded silently, sighing deeply. "He told me that it was just sex." She choked back tears, holding her hand to her mouth, as she curled into a ball.

"Why didn't you just leave him?" He asked her, feeling completely befuddled.

"I love him, and I didn't want to be alone. I was pregnant the first time I found out. He said that he wanted to experience other people because we got married so young. I wasn't ok with it, but I'd rather be with him cheating on me then alone." She covered her face, sobbing into her hands. He sat next to his mother, rubbing her back lightly. She leaned against him, putting her face against his shoulder. All those years of knowing her husband was consistently cheating on her made his mother bitter. He broke her, and Jace was filled with despair for her. She was so hurt by everything that he had done, and him leaving finally made her snap.

"Clary and I aren't you and dad. We didn't get married because I got her pregnant. We got married because we love each other, and we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together." He rubbed her arm, as she sat up.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, shaking her head at herself. "I was acting so pettily." She took a shaky breath, drawing away from him.

"Yes, you were." He agreed, refusing to sugar coat it.

"I just saw you two doing what me and Robert did, and I scared for you." She squeezed his hand, looking at her son with soft eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can passive aggressively abuse my wife." His voice was harsh, as he moved away from his mom slightly.

"It was that bad wasn't it." She gritted her teeth, seeming full of remorse.

"Yes, it was. You need to apologize to her because she has been nothing but kind to you." He told her, as he got to his feet.

"Ok, I will." She agreed, ruffling her hair. "I just need some time first." She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Alright." He stopped in front of the door, turning the nob. "I'm sorry about dad. You deserved better." He slipped out of the door, feeling his heart weigh heavily in his chest. He couldn't image going through the emotional turmoil that he mother had endured over the years. He got back into his room and collapsed next to Clary.

"How did it go?" She asked, rolling onto her side.

"It went ok." He murmured, turning his eyes to hers. "I understand her a lot more now for sure. She said she's going to apologize to you." He scanned his eyes over her face, memorizing every feature. "I will never cheat on you." He kissed her lightly, playing with her hand

"I know you won't. You kind of screwed yourself over on that front when you got my name tattooed to your arm." She teased, running her fingers up to trace her name on his skin.

"I could say we broke up." He laughed, looking down at it.

"So you've thought about it." She gasped mockingly before snickering heavily.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, snuggling against her. She curled into him, sliding her hand over his cheek, as she kissed him slowly. It was gentle and lazy. She brushed their lips together, sliding her fingers down to cup his neck lightly. He curled his hand over her hip, pulling her closer to him.

"I will never cheat on you either." She promised, circling her thumb against his skin. "You are like the air in my lungs." She breathed, tangling her fingers into his hair.

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her again.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it!**

 **Please review! I love hearing from your guys!**


End file.
